Red Eyes, Green Eyes
by skelotece
Summary: What it would be like if Izuku and Eri are the same age as each other and met during their childhood. However, due to the actions of a man with believes that Quirks are a sickness, Eri had to disappear. Years later, Izuku and Eri meet each other again...but they have forgotten each other. (features a Quirk born Izuku and a OOC Eri)
1. Chapter 1

**So Yeah. This is the second story that I'm writing along with "Heroic Phantasma". **

Chapter 1

"Kinchan! Kinchan!" A four year old boy with dark green hair and matching eyes shouted as he walk through a forest path.

"...I think that I'm lost." Izuku Midoriya muttered to himself gaining a depress expression on his face.

The dark green hair boy was playing with his friends before getting separated when Izuku followed a different path than the others.

_"___I guess that I'm really I'm a Deku." __Izuku thought, becoming more depress at the thought of his nickname.

"Maybe I should go back the way I come and follow a different path..." Izuku muttered as he glance at the path behind him.

It was then that a rustling sound can be heard, causing Izuku to freeze.

"W-who's t-there?" Izuku asked, starting to become scared, looking at the general direction that the noise is coming from.

A few seconds past and a girl around his age with red eyes and long white hair came out of the bushes.

When the girl saw Izuku, she gain a slight surprise expression on her face.

"H-hi." The girl said, starting to become shy.

"Hi,,," Izuku greeted back before silence descended around the two children.

"...My name is Eri Fenu. What's yours?" The named Eri asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduce himself to Eri.

"...What are doing here by yourself?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I got lost when I was playing with my friends." Izuku replied, starting to feel embarrassed.

Eri giggled slightly at the expression on Izuku's face.

"Do you want any help in finding your friends or something?" Eri asked, thinking that's the right think to do.

"Er...I guess yes. B-but I don't want to throw my problems onto you." Izuku replied, causing Eri to giggle slightly.

"Follow me. I think mum can help." Eri said before grabbing Izuku's arm and started to drag Izuku.

"H-hey! Don't drag me!" Izuku called, his face gaining a slight shade of red.

However, Eri ignored his outburst and continued to drag him.

After a few minutes, the two of them reached a small clearing where a women with long brown hair and red eyes can be seen leaning against a tree and reading a book.

The women looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Eri? What are you doing here? I was expecting you to exploring for much longer...?" The women asked before noticing Izuku, causing her to raise an eye-brow.

"Mummy. This is Izuku Midoriya, he got lost lost whilst playing with his friends and...er..." Eri began to explain before trailing off, becoming quiet as her mum examine Izuku.

"...H-hi." Izuku said, staring to become shy before realizing that Eri is still holding his arm, prompting him to pull it free.

"How long ago was it before you got separated from your friends?" Eri's mum asked whilst noticing that Eri was pouting slightly.

_"___Did she like holding Izuku's arm?" __Eri's mum thought, raising an eye-brow.

"...ten minutes ago a think." Izuku replied with a concentrated expression on his face.

"Hmmm. That will make things slightly difficult..." Eri's mum muttered, frowning slightly.

It was then that rusting can be heard, causing the two children to take a few steps back whilst Eri's mum became tense.

"Izuuukuuuuu!" A female voice cried and a few seconds, a women with dark green hair and matching eyes burst out of the trees and scoop Izuku into her arms, surprising Eri and her mum.

"Do you know how worried I became when I heard from Kine and the others that you went missing?! don't do that ever again!" Inko said before starting to pull oneof Izuku's cheeks.

"I'm Sarry." Izuku tried to say, but his speech became distorted.

_"...___..I guess that's Izuku's mother..."__ Eri's mum thought, seeing the similarities whilst Eri tilted her head to the side.

It was then that Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, notice the other two.

"Hehehe. Sorry if you have to see that." Inko said with a sheepish expression on her face as she release Izuku's cheeks.

"...It's aright. I would probably do the same." Eri's mum replied, causing her daughter to quickly place her hands over her own cheeks.

This cause her mother to laugh slightly.

"I'm Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother." Inko introduce herself with a smile on her face.

"I'm Hebuki Fenu, and this my daughter, Eri Fenu. It was she who found your son. " The now named Hebuki introduce herself whilst gesturing with her hand at Eri.

"Hello there, Eri and thank you for finding my son." Inko said as she crouch down to Eri's height.

Eri suddenly moved behind her mother's leg.

"Hehehe. She can be a bit shy at times." Hebuki said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Izuku can be the same as well." Inko said as she stood up.

"Hey! I'm not shy!" Izuku shouted before starting to pout.

This cause the two mothers to laugh slightly whilst Eri stared at him and blinking her eye.

It was then that Inko frowned slightly.

"I'm not being rude or anything, but I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to the area?" Inko asked, causing Hebuki to shake her head.

"Not really. Me, Eri and my husband live some distance away. I heard about this park and decided to take Eri to it. Have some different scenery." Hebuki explained, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"I see why. This park is the most safest with the heroes checking the area regularly. I usually take Izuku here...But I don't understand then how he got lost then if you been here plenty of times then." Inko said, gaining a curious expression on her face.

"I'm only four years old." Izuku muttered, yet everyone heard him.

This cause Inko and Hebuki to laugh again whilst a small smile appear on Eri's face.

Hebuki notice the smile and a idea formed in her head.

"Eri. Why don't you and Izuku play together whilst me and Inko talk a bit more." Hebuki said, causing the two children, and Inko to gain surprise expressions on their faces.

"R-really?!" Eri asked, not sure if she heard her mother correctly.

"Yes. But please be careful about your Quirk. You don't want to cause an accident, do you?" Hebuki asked, causing Eri to shake her head.

"You have a Quirk! That's so cool! What is it?" Izuku asked in a excited tone of voice.

Eri was about to reply but Hebuki beat to.

"Why don't you two play first then ask her." Hebuki said with a slight smile on her face.

This cause the two children to nod their heads before starting to make their way towards the forest.

"But don't go too far! We don't want another repeat!" Inko called, causing the two children to nod their heads.

"Your son seems to a fan of Quirks." Hebuki commented as she watch the two children disappear through the trees.

"Yes. He want to be a hero like is idol, All Might, when he grows up." Inko replied, causing Hebuki to nod her head slightly before a thought entered her head.

"What sort of Quirk does your son has?" Hebuki asked, becoming curious.

"He doesn't have one yet. But it will probably manifest soon, he's four after all." Inko explained, causing Hebuki to nod her head slightly.

"Do you have an idea of what your son's Quirk could be?" Hebuki asked, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"Izuku could probably draw small objects towards him, that's my Quirk, or breath fire, which is my husbands Quirk. Either those two or have or a combined version." Inko explained, causing Hebuki to gain a slight surprise expression on her face.

"Is your husband a dragon?" Hebuki asked, causing Inko to laugh.

"No. But Hisashi, that's my husband's name, been asked if he's related to dragons." Inko explained a small grin to appear on Hebuki's face.

"So, what's Eri's Quirk? From what you said, it sounds pretty dangerous." Inko asked, causing the grin to disappear.

"Eri's Quirk...I wouldn't sat it's totally dangerous. But there's one aspect that's dangerous if not controlled properly." Hebuki explained, causing Inko to blink a few times.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that some Quirk counseling and your, or your husband, can help Eri control her Quirk." Inko explained, causing Hebuki to bit her lips slightly.

"There's a slight problem with that." Hebuki said, causing Inko to tilt her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Inko asked, becoming curious.

"Eri's Quirk...doesn't resemble anything from either side of the family. A completely new Quirk all together." Hebuki replied, causing Inko to become surprise.

"Yes. That will make things difficult." Inko said, causing Hebuki to slowly nod her head.

"We just have to do baby steps or something bad will happen." Hebuki said, causing Inko to nod her head.

* * *

It's in the evening now and Eri and Hebuki are back home.

"So did Eri had a good time at the park today?" Asked a man with light brown hair, that is sweep to the side, and matching eyes.

"Eri did had a enjoyable time at the park, even made a friend, Sagui." Hebuki replied as she prepare dinner, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Sagui's face.

"Really? I thought that little Eri was shy to make friends." Sagui commented, causing a slight smirk to appear on Hebuki.

"Well she certainly enjoyed herself." Hebuki said, causing Sagui to nod his head slowly.

"So, what's her new friend's name?" Sagui asked, becoming curious.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya." Hebuki replied, causing her husband to raise an eye-brow.

"A boy?" Sagui asked, causing Hebuki to nod her head.

"That's right." Hebuki replied before frowning slightly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hebuki asked, causing Sagui to quickly shake his head.

"Not at all. I'm just surprise that you allowed Eri to play with a boy." Sagui explained, causing Hebuki to hum slightly.

"I was speaking to his mother whilst Eri was playing with Izuku and he seem friendly enough." Hebuki explained, causing Sagui to nod his head slightly.

"I guess that's something pos-" Sagui began to say but stop when sound of Hebuki's phone interrupted him.

Hebuki picked up her phone that was laying on the kitchen counter and looked at who is calling her.

Hebuki's eyes widened slightly before frowning.

"...Is there something wrong, Dear?" Sagui asked, becoming tense.

"It's my father." Hebuki replied, causing Sagui's own eyes to widened.

Hebuki hasn't spoken to her father ever since running away from the Shie Hassaikai, a gang that her father leads, a few years ago.

"I'll go and check on Eri." Sagui said before walking out of the kitchen, sensing that it's a matter between father and daughter.

Hebuki smiled slightly at the gesture before taking a deep breath and answer the call.

"Hello father." Hebuki said in a calm tone of voice.

"Hello, Hebuki. It's good to hear from you after all this time." The voice of her father, Jin Hage, said through the other side of the phone call.

"What do you want, father?" Hebuki asked, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Don't be like that, Hebuki. I just what to hear how you been, it's been ages after all." Jin replied, causing Hebuki to become silent.

"...Me and Sagui are living happily, we even have a daughter." Hebuki said and she could sense her father becoming surprise.

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Jin asked, smiling slightly.

"Her name is Eri and she's four years old." Hebuki replied, causing her father to nod his head slightly on the other side of the phone call.

"I guess that her Quirk will be manifesting soon...or has it already manifested?" Jin asked, becoming curious.

This cause Hebuki to become silent.

_"___Should I tell him about Eri's Quirk?" __Hebuki thought, weighing her options.

"...Her Quirk's already manifested which allows her to create Glyphs, each one having a different effects." Hebuki replied and she could sense her father frowning slightly on the other side of the phone.

"I guess that's a Quirk from your husband's side of the family?" Jin asked, not recognizing that Quirk from any of their family.

"No. Her Quirk is completely new." Hebuki responded, causing Kuin to gain a surprise expression on his face.

"That's something rare. So, what abilities these Glyphs have?" Jin asked, becoming curious.

"Well, one of the Glyphs allows her to pull things towards her whilst another push this away from her. But...there's a Glyph that is dangerous." Hebuki said, causing Kuin to raise an eye-brow.

"What does this Glyph do?" Jin asked, becoming time.

"...To control time." Hebuki replied, causing Kuin's eyes to widened before frowning slightly.

"What aspect of time can Eri control?" Kuin asked, starting to become concern.

"We don't know the full extent of the Time Glyph, but Eri shown to be able to control the flow of time around a object or organic life, but she can only reverse the time on a organic life...and put it back to it's original state before she use her Quirk in the first place." Hebuki explained, causing Jin to hum slightly.

"That is indeed something to look out for and the other aspects of the time Glyph." Jin said, causing Hebuki to nod her head slightly.

"So, hows that Kai Chisaki person?" Hebuki asked as a slight scowl appeared on her forehead as she remembered the male that her father brought in from the streets.

"...You can say he's doing well...except for the stuff he's usually been doing." Jin replied before sighing.

"Has he been cooking up more ideas on making the Yakuza powerful again?" Hebuki asked, remembering how Kai Chisaki has been driven by the goal of returning the Yakuza to it's former glory, saying that he's in debt to her father for bringing him into the Shie Hassaikai.

"Yes. But all the ideas that Chisaki has been making has been leaning towards the villainous side, something that is completely against from the Yukazu's chivalry." Jin explained, causing Hebuki to sigh slightly

_"___Well, sometimes someone has to get their hands dirty to get things done." __Hebuki thought before clearing her throat.

"Does Chisaki still wears that stupid mask?" Hebuki asked, referring to the mask that Kai has been wearing over his mouth all the time.

"Yes. To be honest, I'm starting to forgot what he looks like without a mask covering his face." Jin confessed, causing Hebuki to snort slightly.

"Well, that Chisaki's fault and his bizarre ideology then...plus from being a clean freak." Hebuki said, remembering hearing Kai saying that all Quirks are a sickness.

The reason why he says this is because there's a theory that the appearance of Quirks is due to a undiscovered virus that is transferred from mice to humans.

However, there's isn't any hard evidence for this theory to be true but Kai still wears one.

"Indeed and he himself wields a pretty powerful Quirk, being able to destroy and restore anything." Jin commented, causing Hebuki to nod her head slightly.

"Well, it's been good to hear from you after so long, Hebuki. I better get going, there's stuff I need to deal with." Jin said, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Hebuki's face.

"Y-yes. Farewell, father." Hebuki said before ending the phone call.

Hebuki became quiet for a few seconds before sighing.

_"___Better finish making dinner." __Hebuki thought before placing her phone back onto the kitchen counter.

* * *

_"___How hope that everything's going okay with Hebuki and her father." __Sagui thought worriedly, glancing towards the door.

"Is there something wrong, Daddy?" Eri asked, causing Sagui to turn his attention towards Eri who was reading a children's book.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Mummy just go a surprise call from someone who she hasn't spoken in a long time." Sagui replied quickly, hoping that Eri won't press on the matter.

Eri stared at her father for a few seconds before nodding her head slightly and turn her attention back onto her book.

Sagui sighed in relief before returning his attention back to the TV which showed a advertisement about some new wedding venue.

"Daddy? What's marriage?" Eri asked, causing Sagui to become surprise at the question.

"Marriage is when a girl and a boy liked each other very much and want to spend the rest of their lives together officially." Sagui explained, causing Eri to frown.

"Rest of the lives together..." Eri muttered as a image of Izuku Midoriya appeared in her head.

"...Your thinking about that Izuku Midoriya boy?" Sagui guessed and a surprise expression appeared on Eri's face.

"H-how do you k-know that?" Eri asked, causing Sagui to laugh.

"Your mother told me about you meeting him today." Sagui replied as he continued to laugh.

Eri started to blush slightly.

"Anyway, your too young to think about marriage just yet. You better wait until your older." Saugi explained, causing Eri to nod her head slowly.

However, she and no one else have no idea of what events will happen in the future.

* * *

**And there we have it, the first chapter. So Eri has a different Quirk in this story which is similar to Weiss's Semblance from RWBY but with the included abilities of time, the area that Eri's main "Rewind" Quirk comes from. Apologies for those who don't like this.**

** Like in my other story, Izuku isn't childhood friends with Katsuki's Bakugo. Just to point this out to everyone **

**In this story Eri will be attending UA, so if anyone has ideas for her hero costume, I'm happy to hear them.**

**And also, I'm not satisfied will the title for this story. So if anyone has any better ideas, please write them down.**

**Please review and until next time...and also support my other story, "Heroic Phantasma".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go everyone! chapter two, get ready for tears.**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Izuku and Eri meet each other at the park and the two were inseparable when they play with each other and Izuku's friends have been teasing him when they first saw him playing with Eri.

The white hair girl became slightly distant with Izuku's friends, despite them being friendly towards her.

However, Izuku hasn't manifested a Quirk yet which cause the dark green hair boy to become nervous, starting to think that he will become Quirkless.

Eri did her best to cheer Izuku up, which she managed to succeed.

When Eri explained her Quirk to Izuku, the dark green hair boy became excited, causing the white hair girl to giggle.

Currently, it's night time and Izuku is in his bedroom, staring out of his window and into the night sky.

_"Hmmm. I wonder what my Quirk will be?" _Izuku asked himself, the thought just appearing in his head.

_"I could have Mum's Quirk, being able to draw objects towards me, breath fire like Dad, a combination of the two or have a completely new Quirk like Eri-chan's." _Izuku thought, thinking of all the possibilities.

_"…I hope that I get mine soon." _The dark green hair boy thought, starting to become worried.

_"Be patient, Izuku. It will come sooner or later and then I can become hero like All Might." _The dark green hair boy thought, thinking about the current number one hero, and his idol.

_"A hero that face danger with a smile on his face." _Izuku thought as he raise his arm towards the window.

_"That's the sort of hero I like to be." _The dark green hair boy thought before suddenly dark blue light burst into life in his open palm.

"Gahh!" Izuku exclaimed in shock, almost falling off the bed.

The door to his bedroom opened, revealing a worried Inko.

"Izuku! Are you okay?! I heard you scre-" Inko began to explain but stop when she saw the dark blue light in Izuku's open palm.

"M-mum. I t-think t-this is m-my Q-Quirk." Izuku said in a shaky tone of voice. "

Wow. It's so pretty….." Inko said as she calm down and examine the blue light which started to gain small specks of different colours lights within it.

Inko began to frown slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Mum?" Izuku asked, starting to feel worry.

"…I think that your Quirk is completely new one, like Eri's." Inko explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widened.

"R-really!?" Izuku exclaimed with a excited expression on his face.

"Yes, but please be careful. We don't know what it does yet." Inko said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly before managing to switch his Quirk off.

"I can't wait to show Eri my Quirk." Izuku said, causing Inko to chuckle slightly.

"How about a visit to the doctors first. I think its better if you show Eri your Quirk when you know what it is, don't you think?" Inko asked with a small smile on her face.

This cause Izuku to smile.

"Sure, Mum." Izuku replied, causing Inko to nod her head before standing up.

"Well, I think for you to sleep now...but I think that will be slightly difficult since you seemed all excited." Inko said before laughing due to the pout that Izuku is showing on his face.

However, neither of them can't imagine the events that are happening at this moment.

* * *

At a different location, Hebuki has just made sure that Eri is in bed.

_"Whew! Glad that's over. How can children be so excited that they can't go to sleep? Was I like this when I was Eri's age?" _Hebuki wondered as she made her way towards the stairs, faintly hearing some clinking sound.

_"It's probably Izuku's fault for making her like this." _Hebuki thought jokingly with a small smile on her face as she walk down the stairs.

However, she stopped when she started to hear voices.

_"…..Did Sagui let someone into the house?" _Hebuki thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way towards the front door.

As she go closer to the front door, Hebuki started to make out that the voices seemed aggressive.

_"Did Sagui brought a Drunk home?" _Hebuki asked, a scowl forming on his face.

_"If he did, then he will have an ear-full from me." _Hebuki thought before hearing a slight clicking sound and a thud.

This cause Hebuki to become confuse as she reached the corridor that would lead the to the front door.

Hebuki started to become cause and slowly tilt her head from around the corner.

What she saw made her completely white.

Lying dead on the ground is her husband where a pool of his blood was slowly forming around him.

Standing in front of the door way are a group of the three men, all of them wearing cloaks.

"The fool should have step out of the way." One of the cloak figures said in a male tone of voice and Hebuki notice that he was holding a gun that has a silencer attach to it.

"So, what our next step?" Asked another cloak figure who sounded young.

"Isn't obvious? Collect Eri and get out of here." The first cloak figure replied and Hebuki's eyes widened.

_"They're after Eri?!" _Hebuki exclaimed in her head.

"What about the mother of the girl?" Asked the third cloak figure, who was much bigger than the other two, as he glancing over his shoulder slightly.

"Overhaul said that if she resist, kill her a well." The first cloak figure responded and Hebuki frowned slightly.

_"Overhaul? Where have I heard that name before?" _Hebuki thought, going through all of her memories, having the feeling that she heard it during the time with the Yuzaku.

"Anyway. Burni, get the fire started. Overhaul said that he wanted to make this looks like a villain attack rather than a kidnapping." The first cloak figure said to the young cloak figure.

"I'm pretty sure that people will notice something is wrong when they only found two bodies." Burni muttered as he held a hand up and sparks started to come out of his hand.

_"Me and Eri need to get out of here, fast!" _Hebuki thought as she slowly made her way back to the stairs.

It was then that something speed past her. Fortunately, Hebuki was at a safe distance not to get hit by it. _"_

_What was that?" _Hebuki thought as she managed to caught the glimpse of something that looks like an arrow.

"Kurono?" Burni asked, becoming confuse at the now named Kurono's action.

"I thought I saw something." Kurono replied calmly, causing Burni to nod his head before starting to make the fire.

With Hebuki, she managed to made her way silently to her daughter's bedroom and opened the door along with getting her coat. _"Eri will certainly be scared at what happen next if she wakes up." _Hebuki thought, gaining a sad expression on her face and hope that Eri will remain sleeping throughout the ordeal.

Unfortunately, Eri started to stir when Hebuki pick her up.

"Mummy? Is it morning already?" Eri asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

However, the white hair girl started to sense something is something is wrong by the expression on her mother's face.

"Eri. I know that this is will difficult, but can you please keep quiet as much as possible." Hebuki said, aware that time is ticking.

This cause a confuse expression to appear on Eri's face and was about to ask but a explosion prevented her from speaking.

_"We need to move, now!" _Hebuki thought before rushing towards the window and jumping through it.

Acting quickly, Hebuki used her Quirk to create pillars that looked like to made of glass to jump safely onto the ground.

When Hebuki landed on the ground, she created a giant wall of glass as a added per-caution that separated her and Eri from the house.

"M-mummy! W-what's happening?" Eri asked, starting to become scared as Hebuki started to run.

"Some….nasty people…have decided to…come over…." Hebuki replied through deep breathes, trying to calm Eri down. It wasn't working.

"W-where's Daddy?" Eri asked as she became more scared.

"He's…gone." Hebuki replied, not sure what to say just as Eri started to cry.

Hebuki reached the back of the gardren and jumped over the garden wall with the aid of her Quirk.

The back of Fenu household is attached to some woody area and when Hebuki think that she and Eri are safe in the trees, she stopped and turn around to see the burning house.

A sad expression appeared on her face as Hebuki thought about head dead husband.

_"But who where those people?" _Hebuki thought as she stroke Eri's hair.

The name "Overhaul" kept on repeating in Hebuki's head as she frown slightly.

_"…..Isn't "Overhaul" a name of a Quirk?" _Hebuki suddenly thought and after a few seconds, her eyes widened.

_"That's Chisaki's Quirk!" _Hebuki thought become shock.

_"But why would he target my family? He certainly knows that my father is the boss of the Shie Hassaikai." _Hebuki thought as she started to think of all the possibilities.

_"Those men said that their main goal is to get Eri. Is Chisaki planning on using Eri's Quirk for some "Yakuza revival" plan?" _Hebuki thought, starting to become angry.

_"But how did he know about Eri's Quirk. Did Father told him or did he managed to overhear our conversation." _Hebuki thought before taking a deep breath.

_"First things first. Me and Eri need to find somewhere to sleep tonight and then hide." _Hebuki thought, knowing that Kai will start searching for Eri when the three cloak men can't find her.

It was then that Hebuki gained a sad expression on her face as she glance at Eri.

_"I guess that means that Eri won't be seeing Izuku again." _Hebuki thought, knowing that her daughter will be heart broken.

* * *

It's morning now and Inko is preparing breakfast, having just phoning for a appointment with a doctor to check Izuku's newly manifested Quirk.

_"I wonder what sort of Quirk Izuku has. It looked like the night sky full of stars." _Inko wondered, remembering the dark blue light with specks of multi-colour lights within it.

Inko glance up at the news that is currently on the television.

Inko gained a sad expression on her face when the news explained about a fire that was confirmed my eyewitness reports to have started last night, burning a few houses.

_"Villains sure get up to all sort of things these days." _Inko thought, sighing slightly before starting to become worried, thinking how her son will be facing against villains in the future.

_"I just hope that he won't get too hurt." _Inko thought, knowing full well that just wishful thinking.

_"Where did that fire took place in the first place?" _Inko thought, becoming curious just as it seemed the newscaster read her thoughts.

_"Hm? Isn't that the area where Fenu_ _a__nd her family…lives…" _Inko began to thought before trailing off, her skin started to become white.

_"Oh please don't be true." _Inko thought as she hurriedly walked over to the phone and dial a number.

Inko waited whilst drumming her fingers on her legs as a beeping sound can be heard from the phone.

However, the call wasn't answered.

_"Oh no…." _Inko thought as the arm holding the phone dropped to her sides.

* * *

When Inko told Izuku the news, she could literally see her son's heart breaking.

In attempt to try and cheer Izuku up, Inko told her son that she already booked a appointment at the doctors about his Quirk.

The only response she got was Izuku nodding his head. Currently, the two of them are at the doctors.

"Well, Mrs Midoriya. Your son certainly has a particular Quirk indeed." The doctor, who is a female with long brown hair and matching eyes, said, causing Inko's eyes to blink slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Doctor Kuna?" Inko asked, whilst knowing that Izuku's Quirk is new, she thought that it may be resemble some existing Quirk.

"Well, your son's Quirk seemed to be some form of cosmic energy that he can control." Doctor Kuna explained, causing Izuku to gain a surprise expression on his face, despite being still depress.

"Do you know the extent that Izuku can control this cosmic energy?" Inko asked, becoming curious.

"I'm afraid not. This is something brand new to me, so I'm pretty much in the dark." Doctor Kuna explained whilst shaking her head slightly.

"Oh." Inko said, nodding her head slightly.

"Well, Izuku. How does it feel having a new unseen Quirk?" Doctor Kuna said with a warm smile on her face.

"….Cool, I guess." Izuku replied in a slightly blank tone of voice, causing Doctor Kuna to gain a confuse expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong? I thought you be excited about the news." Doctor Kuna asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Izuku…..just received some bad news this morning. He's still broken about it." Inko explained, causing Doctor Kuna to blink her eyes slightly.

"Does this involved the fire that was shown on the news this morning?" Doctor Kuna asked, causing the two Midoriyas to flinch.

"….I take that as a yes." Doctor Kuna said, mentally kicking herself.

"I would be careful and don't get too depress.

Otherwise your Quirk will likely stop working." Doctor Kuna said, causing both Midoriyas to gain slight surprise, yet confuse, expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Inko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, if a person suffers from deep depression or other related issues, this can cause their Quirk to stop functioning due to the mental blockage. This issue will mostly effect transformation and emitter type Quirks, and since your son's Quirk is a emitter type, the functionality of his Quirk is threatened." Doctor Kuna explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widened.

"W-well, thank you D-Doctor for that advice. We probably get going now." Inko said as she stood up off her seat, being followed by Izuku.

"Please remember to pick up the Quirk registration form at the front desk and fill it out as soon as you can." Doctor Kuna called, causing Inko to nod her head.

* * *

It's in the evening now and currently Izuku is in his bedroom, staring at his Quirk as it dance around his palm.

_"So a Quirk that allows me to control cosmic energy."_ Izuku thought, his eyes having a slight dead look to them.

"I guess that I have a lot of experimenting to do then to see the full extent of my Quirk." Izuku muttered, trying to think of all the possibilities that his Quirk can hold.

The dark green hair too a deep breath before sighing and deactivating his Quirk.

Izuku then looked outside his window and stared at the night sky.

_"I will become a great hero, just like what Eri-chan said." _Izuku thought, gaining a determined expression on his face as he remember the words that Eri said to him before leaving him for the last time.

* * *

**And there we have, Izuku's Quirk manifesting and Overhaul trying to kidnap Eri, which include a cameo appearance of Kurono. So I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and until next time,**

**emiya-excalibur: That sounds a better name, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, ready for the third chapter? **

Chapter 3

It's been ten years since the incident and Izuku managed to, somewhat, get over it.

He's been training with his new Quirk which he named it "Galaxian", due to it's nature of producing cosmic energy.

His friends found it cool but became slightly jealous as well since Izuku's Quirk is completely new.

However, as time went on, Izuku started to forget what Eri's name is and her face, only just remembering that he met a girl and know her for a week before she completely disappeared from his life.

At the moment, Izuku is running down a busy street.

_"I'm late! I'm late! Maybe it was a bad idea to do some late night research." _Izuku thought as he rushed down the street, managing to avoid running into people.

However, it was then that a crash can be heard, causing the dark green hair boy to stop and turn his head towards the sound.

_"Is that a villain?" _Izuku thought as he look up a giant man that has a pointy face and only wearing jeans and a sleeveless jacket.

_"…I guess it won't hurt to have a little look." _Izuku thought as he started to make his way towards the crowd that has formed at a safe distance away from the giant person.

The dark green hair boy pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the front.

"What's happening?" Izuku asked a random person as he reached the front of the crowd.

"Some guy tried to steal a handbag and when the heroes arrived, he started to go on a rampage, turning giant whilst doing so. I waste of a Quirk I would say" A women replied, crossing her arms slightly.

_"Yes. Yes indeed a waste of a Quirk." _Izuku agreed in his head with a slight frown on his face.

"So, whose fighting him?" Izuku asked, starting to become excited.

"Get away from me!" The giant villain shouted, ripping a lamp-post off the railway line that he's standing on and threw it on the other side that Izuku is standing on.

_"I hope that those people one the other side are okay." _Izuku thought, starting to become worried.

However, the dark green hair boy saw a man, who is wearing blue clothes and his skin seemed to be made out of wood, stretching his arm out and grabbed the lamp-post before it can do any harm.

He then place the lamp-post gently onto the ground before jumping onto the railway line, right in front of the giant villain.

"It's Kamui Woods! The raising star hero!" Izuku exclaimed in a excited tone of voice.

"You asked a question yet you answered it yourself." The women said with a small smirk on her face.

".….Yeah." Izuku said, scratching the back of his had sheepishly.

"Using your Quirk illegally and causing harm. Your the incarnation of evil." Kamui Wood said whilst glaring at the giant villain.

"I'm pretty sure that he could have come up with a better saying." Spoke a another female who seemed to be the first female's friend.

"Indeed." The first female responded just as Kamui Woods pulled his arm back.

"He's going to do his super move: Lacquered Chains Prison." Izuku said just as Kamui Woods said those exact same words.

"…I see that you're a fan boy." The second female pointed out, causing Izuku to blush slightly.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Izuku said before notice someone running at the corner of his eyes.

"Huh?"Izuku said as he turned his head slightly to the side to see a female with long creamy hair and purple eyes.

However, what catches Izuku's attention the most is the outfit she's wearing which consists of a tan coloured skin-suit where most of it is purple which is accented with orange stripes.

On her face is a purple eye-mask that has two horns sticking out of it from the sides.

_"Is she a hero?" _Izuku thought, tilting his head to the side.

The unknown women jumped into the air and suddenly grow in size, causing Izuku's eyes to widened in shock.

"Canyon Kick!" The giant lady announced before kicking the giant villain, knocking him off the railway line.

"…Huh?" A frozen Kamui Woods said, trying to register what just happened as the giant lady landed on the ground.

"Hello all! My name is Mt Lady and today is my début. Nice to meet your ass-quaintance." The now named Mt Lady introduce herself before striking a pose.

However, no one can see it properly due to the railway being in the way.

"That's certainly one of making your appearance, stealing the spotlight." The first female said, causing the second to nod her head in agreement.

It was then that the two females heard muttering, causing them to turn their heads to see Izuku writing in a book.

"It seemed that her Quirk is Gigantification. Seems a pretty useful Quirk. However, there is a problem with the damage that Mt Lady can potentially cause if she's not careful. But can Mt Lady control the hight at which her Quirk can go at or is it set to one height?" Izuku muttered as he write down notes.

"…Shouldn't you be at school?" The first female asked raising an eye-brow, causing Izuku to raise his head and stared at her.

"….Oh Yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Izuku said before turning around and started to push people out of the way.

This cause the two females to glance at each other before giggling as Izuku started to make a mad dash to school.

* * *

"Now that your all third years at middle. You need to think about what you want to do next." Explained a male with silver hair and matching eyes as he pass out papers out to the class.

"Is that really necessary, Mr Rango? I bet everyone here wants to become a hero." Asked a boy with grey hair and matching eyes.

"Now, Rien. Just because the profession of hero is popular, doesn't mean that everyone want to become a hero." Joner Rango pointed out, causing Kine Rein to grunt slightly and some of the class snicker.

"Laugh all all you want. You be thinking twice about that when me and the others enter UA." Kien said with a smirk on his face which cause those who are snickering to become silent and the entire class became shock.

"You mean the top school in Japan that has a two percent acceptance rate?" Asked a random student asked with their mouth wide open.

"The very same." Kine replied, his smirk widening.

"Yes. You, Maro, Drevan and Midoriya have applied to UA." Joner said, remembering the sheets that were handed into him on a earlier date.

This cause everyone to turn their heads towards the dark green hair boy who is staring down at his desk.

"Really? You kept that quiet, Midoriya." Kine said with a slight surprise expression on his face, him sitting right in front of Izuku.

"…..Yeah. I'm not good telling people stuff." Izuku said in a slightly nervous tone of voice, he having a slight problem with social interaction.

"First of all you need to get out of your shell. You won't make a good impression on the public if the do. Even if you have a never before seen Quirk." Gravie, a male with black hair and amber eye, pointed out, causing some of the class to laugh.

"Y-yeah. That's a problem with me." Izuku admitted, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"Anyway. Time to focus on school rather than making fun of Midoriya's shy nature." Joner said with a small smile on his face.

(at a different school)

"As third year students, its time for you all to think about you future and what you want to do with your lives." Spoke a teacher with short curly blond hair said as he slam a stack of paper on the table.

" I will be handing out this career aptitude test….But why bother though. It's pretty much clear that all of you want to become heroes." The teacher said as he throw the stack of paper into the air and most of the class started to cheer and activate their Quirks.

"Now, Now. You all have impressive Quirks. But you have to remember that no Quirks are allowed to be use during school time." The teacher pointed out, trying to calm down the class.

"Hey, Teach. Don't lump me with these losers who are probably be side-kicks to some B-listed hero." Spoke a male with spiky blond hair and red eyes who has his legs on the desk.

This cause the whole class, except from one person, to act angrily at the blond hair boy.

"Shut up and act like Extras should act." The blond hair male said, causing the class to become more angrier.

"It says here that your want to apply to UA after middle school." The teacher said as he at some notes, causing the class to suddenly become silent before murmuring comments about the school.

"He's trying to go into the national school?!"

"That's school has a two percent acceptance rate." Were some of the comments spoken.

"That's right! That's exactly why that place is worthy of having me." Katsuki Bakugo said before jumping onto the desk.

"I aced all the mock tests I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance o getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and the richest hero in the world of all time. People all across the world will know my name and it all starts will UA high!" Katsuki exclaimed before laughing.

"Fenu also applied to UA." The teacher suddenly said, looking at another piece of paper.

This cause Katsuki to suddenly stop laughing and turn his head, along with everyone else, to stare at the person sitting behind him, a girl with long white hair and red eyes.

"Really? Your applying for UA?" Katsuki asked in a tone that says _"Are you kidding me?" _

"Of course. I'm just as capable of entering UA myself." Replied a fourteen year old Eri Fenu.

This cause the class to start murmuring in agreement. However, this cause Katsuki to become angry.

"Don't talk like we're in the same league as each other." Katsuki said as he jumped off his desk and matched up to Eri's desk and leaned down.

"What are you talking about being in the "same league" as each other?" Eri asked, not phased by the angry expression on Katsuki's face.

"Are you trying to say that your better than me?" Katsuki asked, hating the idea that someone is trying push him aside.

The question cause Eri to snort slightly.

"Of course not. Your better than me….." Eri began to say before stopping, causing Katsuki to raise an eye-brow.

"At being a angry dog. And by the way, your breath stinks." Eri said before raising her hand in the air, causing a white hexagon-shaped Glyph, with rune marking on it, to appear in the air between her and Katsuki.

The blond hair boy's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen.

However, before Katsuki can do anything, he was suddenly push away from Eri, crashing in his desk.

This cause the class to start snickering as Katsuki got himself off the ground and glared at Eri who only just smirk back.

_"This isn't over, Whitey." _Katsuki thought darkly.

(Back at Izuku's school)

It's finally the end of the school day and everyone is leaving to go to school clubs or do their own things.

_"The news still showing the debut of Mt Lady? That means that I can get more notes down when I get back home." _Izuku thought as he glance down at his phone.

"Still here, Midoriya?" A voice asked, causing Izuku to look up to see Kine, Ren Maro and Gravie Drevan walking towards him.

"I'm just leaving actually." Izuku replied as he stood up and place his phone into his back. It was then that Ren, a boy with mint green hairand blue eyes notice a notebook on Izuku's desk.

"….. Quirk Analysis Of The Future: Number fourteen?" Ren asked in a quiet tone of voice, looking at the title.

"Hm?" Kine said, becoming confuse before noticing what Ren is referring to.

"Wow. Your sure write down lots." Kine said in a surprise tone of voice before a thought enter his head.

"Did you saw the news about the new hero?" Kine asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. I actually saw her debut whilst heading to school. That's why I was almost late…" Izuku said, saying the last in a embarrass tone of voice.

This cause Kine and the other two to glance each before shaking their heads.

"You know, Midoriya. If you want to become a hero, then you need to become aware of time. I don't think anyone wants to be rescued by a hero whose late to scene." Gravie pointed out, causing Izuku to smile sheepishly.

"Yeah….I know….." Izuku muttered, feeling more embarrassed.

"So, did you write any notes down on Mt Lady?" Kine asked, becoming curious.

"Yes. But I haven't finish yet." Izuku replied, causing Kine to nod his head before picking up the notebook.

"H-hey! Don't just pick up other people's stuff without asking first!" Izuku yelled, becoming annoyed.

"Cool your jets. I'm just having a quick look." Kine said as he flipped through the pages.

After a few seconds, Kine reached the pages that has notes on about Mt Lady.

"Let see what you written down…" Kine muttered as he started to scan the page.

However, he stopped reading when his eyes stopped on a word and Izuku cringed slightly, having a good idea what word that Kine is staring at.

After a few seconds of being silent, Kine burst out laughing.

This cause Ren and Gravie to glance at each other confusedly before looking at notebook and when the saw the word that cause Kine to laugh, they joined in as well.

At this point, Izuku just wanted to be swallowed by the earth and never be seen again.

"Sexy? You wrote down sexy?!" Kine asked, still laughing.

"Y-yes." Izuku replied, his face starting to turn red.

"Your growing up, Midoriya. Good for you." Gravie said with a smirk on his face as Kine returned the notebook back to Izuku.

"We're heading to some shops. Do you want to come with us?" Kine offered, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"No thank you. I'm busy." Izuku replied, causing Kine to sigh whilst slumping his shoulders.

"Midoriya. You really need to make friends. You can't be loner for the rest of your life." Gravie explained, gaining a worried expression on his face.

Over the years after the incident, Izuku started to distance himself away from other people, giving birth to his social awkwardness.

"I know….maybe soon…." Izuku responded, gaining a slightly depress expression on his face.

"…..Let's get going. Midoriya wants to be alone." Ren suggested, causing Kine and Gravie to look at each before nodding their heads.

"Well, see you, Midoriya." Gravie said as he and the other two started to make their way towards the classroom door.

However, it was then that Gravie remembered something.

"By the way, this for taking Midoriya's notebook without asking." Gravie said before karate chopping Kine on the head.

"Ow!" Kine grunted, flinching slightly from the chop.

However, Gravie grabbed his hand as it started to throb slightly in pain.

"Heh. That's the benefit of having a metal skull, extra protection." Kine said with a smirk on his face.

What Kine is referring to is his Quirk with cause his entire skeleton to become metal, giving him some boost in defense and strength.

However, this cause him to be unable to swim and feel uncomfortable in high temperature.

"Yes. But it also makes you dense." Gravie grumbled slightly.

As this went on, a small smile appeared on Ren's face and when he turned his head, he saw that Izuku has a sad expression on his own face.

(Back to Eri's school)

_"Schools finally over, Yeah! " _Eri thought as she pack her things away.

However, when she was about to pick up her journal, that removed from her bag in the first place to make space for her other things, a hand snatch it away.

Eri looked up to see who took her journal.

"Bakago. What do you want?" Eri asked as she look at the irritated expression on Katsuki's face, behind him are his two lackeys where one of them can stretch their fingers whilst the other can grow wings.

"We haven't finish business yet, and stop calling me that." Katsuki said, causing Eri to roll her eyes.

"I don't see why I should. You don't bother calling people their names, why should I?" Eri asked, causing Katsuki to to scoff.

"Why should I remember the names of extras, people that are below me." Katsuki replied, causing Eri to sigh slightly whilst shaking her head.

"Anyway. Can you please give me back my journal?" Eri asked, handing out her hand out slightly.

"No." Katsuki replied, an answer that Eri was expecting.

"My Hero Journal….?" Katsuki read, glancing at the title slightly.

"Your serious about becoming a hero?" Katsuki asked, glancing at Eri.

"Yes." Eri replied, starting to feel the urge to use her Quirk again on Katsuki again.

With a slight grunt, Katsuki brought his free hand onto the cover of Eri's journal and used his Quirk on it, causing it go up in flames.

Eri's eyes widened slightly as Katsuki through it out of the open window behind him.

Eri ran towards the window and saw that her journal has fallen into the fish pound that is located at the back of the school.

"You ought to stop. Great heroes show potential when they're young. I want to be known as the **only** pupil here, at this crappy school, to enter into UA. That will let the whole world know that I'm the real deal and nobody else matters." Katsuki explained as Eri turned around to face the blond hair boy.

"So…." Katsuki began to say as he approach Eri before placing a hand on her shoulder.

The white hair girl glance at the hand in disgust.

"Apply for a job that is suitable for your Quirk." Katsuki suggested before removing his hand away from Eri's shoulder and started to head towards the door, his two lackeys following.

The blond hair boy stopped at the doorway and glance over his shoulder to see Eri's reaction.

"What? Do you have better things to do rather than being around some "Extra"?" Eri asked, gaining a smug look on her face.

The question cause a angry expression to appear on Katsuki's face.

"Has nothing I've said gone through that head of yours?" Katsuki asked, causing Eri to tilt her head to the side.

"hmmm…noPe!" Eri replied and smoke started to come out of Katsuki's hands and he seemed to be on the verge of attacking Eri.

However, Katsuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just be glad we're in school otherwise I would rip you to pieces. I don't want my image ruined, otherwise I won't be able to enter UA. Lets go, you two." Katsuki said before marching out of the classroom, being followed by his two lackeys.

Eri stood in silence for a few seconds before taking a deep sigh.

_"What "image"? he's nothing but having a bad attitude since I met him." _Eri thought as she pick up her bag.

_"Better collect my journal." _Eri thought as she started to make her way to the back of the school.

After a few minutes of walking through the school, Eri found herself at the pound where she can see her burnt and wet journal being nibbled by fish.

"Come on now. That isn't food." Eri said as she place her hand into the water, causing the fish to swim away, and picked up her journal.

Eri stared at her destroyed journal for a few seconds before shaking her head.

_"You thought you that destroyed by journal, Bakago. How wrong you are." _Eri thought as she raise her free arm and a green hexagon-shaped Glyph appeared come into existence.

Eri then place her hand in front of the journal and twist it anti-clockwise.

The white hair girl watched as her journal returned to it's state before getting destroyed by Katsuki.

A smile appeared in her face as she examine her work as she made the green hexagon-shape Glyph disappear.

_"Great heroes show potential when they're young."_ the voice of Katsuki rang through Eri's head.

_"You're an idiot, Bakago. If you think that showing potential when your young makes you the number one hero, your in a such a rude awakening." _Eri thought, remembering reading about how one particular hero, Gang Orca, was bullied for a most of his early life before entering the hero course due to his appearance.

_"Their contribution to society and public opinion helps a hero raise through the rankings. I highly doubt that your attitude will be much help. You don't get handed the title of number one just because your the top of your year." _Eri thought as she place her journal and started to make her way.

_"And I highly doubt that anyone will take this school's reputation into account to your "rise to glory". It's just some middle class school…which is "crappy" like you said." _Eri thought as she remembered her mum telling her the reason why she choose this school to attend is because to keep under the raider as much as possible.

For the last few years, Eri and her mum have been moving about, trying to keep hiding.

At first, Eri was confuse about what is happening but that came to a end when Hebuki decided to tell her daughter about her past connections with the Yuzaku.

Much to Hebuki's shock, Eri found it cool that her mum was once a member of the Yuzaku.

But that disappeared when Hebuki told Eri her theory about why their home got attacked and Sagui was dead.

This cause Eri to become depress, even stating that it's her fault that her father is dead.

However, Eri managed to get over it and managed to get use to the life that she and Hebuki are forced into by Overhaul, getting home tutored by one of Hebuki's friend, who somehow managed to stay off the raider as well.

Eri was also taught how to defend herself and integrating her Quirk into the close-combat skills she been learning.

It wasn't until about two years ago that Hebuki decided that Eri should be attending a normal school, saying that it will make Eri experience the life that Overhaul took away from her.

At first, Eri was unsure about going to a normal school.

But after a while, she gradually got use to school life.

_"Hmm. I wonder how that boy is doing?" _Eri thought, referring to Izuku Midoriya.

Due to what Eri has been going through for the last ten years, she's gradually forgotten what his name is and what his face looks like, causing her to become frustrated.

It was mostly thanks to Izuku that Eri wanted to become a hero in the first place, something that Hebuki approved but still feel worry about Eri's safety.

_"I should probably start a training regime. The sooner I start, the more I get out of it."_ Eri thought as she started to walk under a bridge.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A girl decided to walk into my new hideout." A voice suddenly spoke, causing Eri to stop walking and looked around to find the owner of the voice.

"Up here." The voice said, causing Eri to look up and when she saw the owner of the voice, she raise an eye-brow.

* * *

**And there we have it, ending the chapter with a cliffhanger. So yeah, I'm switching Izuku with Eri in terms of middle schools, the reason for this will be in the next chapter. I hope you like Eri's personality for this story. Please review, I'm starting to feel sad with the lack reviews, and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter!**

Chapter 4

"A spider?" Eri asked as she look up at the "roof" of the tunnel and saw a male who's Quirk cause him to gain the appearance of a spider.

"That's right. The names Narge by the way." The now named Nage replied as he hung from a web.

_"___Were did the silk came from?" __Eri thought, not sure if the silk comes out the same way that a normal spider would produce.

"Well, nice to meet you, but I need to get going." Eri said as she began to walk.

However, Nage suddenly jump off his spider web, landing right in front of Eri.

"I'm afraid I can't. let just say that I have habit of killing people when they come near my territory." Nage explained as he took a step forward.

"And how long has this territory been yours?" Eri asked, raising an eye-brow as she not heard any news of any deaths near her school.

"…just an hour ago." Nage replied in a sheepish tone of voice.

Eri blinked her eyes as she stared at Nage.

This went on a few seconds before starting to laugh.

"Seriously?! Just an hour ago?! what's with that speech about having the habit of killing people when they come near your territory?" Eri said as she continue to laugh.

Nage started to become angry.

"I've jumping around the place, trying to find a good place to name my territory." Nage said in a angry tone of voice.

"I might as well kill you now." Nage said before throwing a punch right at Eri, his arm having two pincers coming out of the sides, the same on his other arm.

Eri immediately stopped laughing and a purple hexagon-shape Glyph appeared right under her.

"Hehehe. I don't know what your planning, but it won't-huh?" Nage began to say but became confuse when he struck Eri who disappeared from the force of the attack.

"That purple Glyph allows me to create a shadow clone of myself. Useful when I want to avoid getting attack." A voice spoke behind Nage, causing him to turn around to see a perfectly fine Eri.

_"___How did she got there? Does that black Glyph include warping or did she move silently so I wouldn't see her move?" __Nage thought, become curious before shaking his head, not wanting to be distracted.

"Let see if you can dodge this!" Nage exclaimed before throwing another punch right at Eri. Like again, a purple hexagon-shape Glyph appeared beneath Eri.

When Nage struck the clone of Eri, he immediately swing his other arm in a circle. This cause the real Eri's eyes to widen slightly before raising a arm and cause a red Glyph to appear this time.

Nage's arm struck the Glyph instead, causing Eri to be send skidding backwards.

"Heh. So you yourself need to move out of the way then." Nage commented with a smirk on her face.

"So what if you found out how my shadow clones work. I have plenty of other Glyphs to work with. Like this red Glyph here." Eri said, waving the arm that has the still glowing red Glyph on it.

"Hm. I don't see how that helps you." Nage said before charging straight towards Eri, fists at the ready.

Eri sighed slightly before raising the red Glyph and used like a shield to block the first attack.

Nage then throw his other fist at Eri, who summoned another red Glyph to block it. The white hair girl suddenly moved back, causing Nage to stumble forwards.

Eri then kneed Nage in the face whilst deactivating her Quirk before throwing both of her open palms out, mocking Nage onto the ground.

"Geh." Nage grunted as he crash onto the ground.

"You have moves, I give you that." Nage said, causing Eri to smirk slightly.

"But let us see if you can handle this." Nage said before suddenly silk started to shoot out from one of his eight spider legs. Eri's eyes widened before quickly summoning a red Glyph, letting the silk hit it instead.

_"___So that's where the silk comes from." __Eri thought, feeling glad that it didn't come out of some embarrassing place.

"Heh. You have quick reaction. Everyone gets caught the first time I shoot silk at them. By the way, I should warn you that the silk hardens so that it iron-like. So there's no chance of escaping if you get caught by my silk. Plus it gets sticky after a while." Nage explained, causing Eri to raise an eye-brow.

"So why are you telling me this?" Eri asked, becoming confuse.

"People start to panic when they I tell this, making it easy for me to capture them." Nage explained, causing Eri to gain a blank expression on her face.

_"___Those people must be real idiots then if they start to panic about something that they've been told before hand." __Eri thought, letting out a sigh.

"I hope that your ready for this!" Nage said before suddenly firing a barrage of spider silk right at Eri.

The white hair girl summoned another red Glyph like before to block the attacks.

Eri had to quickly move the red Glyphs to block the spider silk that are coming at a rapid pace.

_"___I don't think I can block the attacks, I don't know which spider leg they will be coming out of and react in time." __Eri thought as she raise a red Glyph to avoid getting hit.

It was then that an idea appeared in her head. Eri made the red Glyphs disappear which made Nage to become confuse and stop firing spider silk at her.

"Why did you made your shields go away?" Nage asked, tilting hi spider's head to the side.

"I felt like dropping my defenses." Eri responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, this make things a lot easier fore me." Nage said as a smirk appeared on his face.

However, Nage didn't notice that two green Glyphs have appeared in Eri's eyes.

"Oh well, it's your funeral." Nage said before firing a spider silk at Eri.

However, the white hair girl quickly moved her head to the side before the spider silk could fully came out of Nage's spider legs.

This cause Nage to become wide eyes.

_"___H-how did she react so fast?! is this another aspect of her Quirk?" __Nage thought, trying to understand why just happened.

_"___Oh well. If I kept on firing spider silk at her, she will eventually run out of stamina." __Nage thought before starting to fire a barrage of spider silk again.

However, Eri seemed to easily avoid getting hit by the spider silk, acting like she's dancing.

_"___Heh. It's quite amusing to see that my time Glyph can do more than just reversing or forwarding the clock of an object and reversing a living being's body. It grants me the ability of foresight and other aspects of time." __Eri thought as she sees the future movements of Nage a few seconds before they actually happens.

As Eri kept on dodging Nage's spider silk, he started to become frustrated.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET CAUGHT ALREADY!?" Nage shouted in rage as he watch as Eri spin around to avoid getting hit by a spider silk.

"How about…..hmmmm….no." Eri replied with a smirk on her face just before her eyes widened.

"Well then. Let see if you can react and avoid this." Nage said before charging straight at Eri.

The white hair girl tried to dodge Nage's fist but she couldn't fully dodge the attack, letting Nage's fist hit the side of her body.

"Gah!" Eri exclaimed in pain as she was sent crashing onto the ground.

_"___I-I guess that's s-something t-to work on when I-I get out of h-here, my r-reaction time." __Eri thought in pain as she tried to stand up before feeling something.

Eri looked down and saw spider silk.

_"___Hm? This must be all that silk that spider shoot of his legs. But why did I feel pain when I landed on it? Surely it should have soften the impact….!" __Eri thought before her eyes widened as she remembered what Nage said about his spider silk.

"I see that you realize the danger that your in." Nage said with a smirk on his face and it was then that the spider silk started to move, causing Eri's eyes to widen as the spider silk wrapped itself around her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I can control the silk that I produce." Nage explained as Eri looked up and glared at him.

"I think that you purposely let that bit out." Eri said, causing Nage to chuckle slightly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Nage responded as he started to approach Eri.

"Now then, let have some fun before I kill you." Nage said as a dangerous smile appeared on his face.

"No thank you." Eri said before activating her Quirk, causing a white Glyph to appear beneath her feet.

Nage became surprise when Eri suddenly shot away from him by a few feet.

"You know that you just delaying what is about to happen." Nage explained, getting over his shock before continuing to approach Eri, passing over a man-hole cover.

_"___What should I do? It's not like I can expect any help with how quiet this area is." __Eri thought, trying to think up a plan.

However, it was then that something started to come out of man-hole.

Eri's eyes widened when she saw that it was some sort of dark green sludge with eyes.

Nage didn't realize that something has appeared behind him an assumed that Eri has finally giving up hope.

"Oh? A suitable vessel to hide in." The slime spoke, causing Nage to become surprise before turning to see the sludge staring down at him.

"What do you want, Bud? I'm busy here." Nage asked, glaring slightly as he was getting interrupted.

"Heh. I just need a place to hide in and you seemed the perfect candidate!" The slime said before lunging itself at Nage.

The spider Quirk user immediately tried to get the sludge off him.

"Don't bother trying to fight me. My entire body is made of liquid." The sludge explained as Nage's hands went through the slime's body.

Eri watched as Nage and the sludge fought each other for the possession of the spider Quirk user's body.

_"___Villains. Only care about themselves." __Eri thought before taking a deep breath.

The white hair girl decided to activate the foresight aspect of the time Glyph, wondering what the outcome will be.

Green hexagon-shaped Glyphs appeared in Eri's eyes and when she saw what is about to happen, the white hair girl giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Nage asked, temporary stopping his fight with the sludge when he heard Eri's giggle and the slime became surprise at Eri's presence.

"Oh. Just being happy that your time is up…about now." Eri said, causing Nage and the sludge to become confuse just before the man-hole cover burst away from the ground.

"Your time is up, villain. Because why? I'm here." Spoke a deep voice, causing both Nage and the sludge to turn around to see a very muscular man with blond hair, that has two strands of hair pointing upwards like a V, blue eyes and is wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt and cargo-pants.

In one of his hands is a plastic bag.

"A-All M-Might!" The Sludge said in a panic tone of voice, his expression matching as well and tried to get away from Nage.

"Texas Smash!" All Might announced before throwing his fist, that isn't carrying anything, forwards and the wind pressure behind the punch completely ripping the sludge villain away from Nage...along with sending the spider Quirk user off his feet as well.

Eri managed to protect herself from the wind pressure by summoning a black Glyph underneath her which cause her to be stay where she is.

Once the wind pressure died down, Eri deactivate her Quirk.

"Are you okay, young lady? Sorry if you got caught in the attack." All Might apologize as he approach Eri.

"I-its okay. I-in fact, y-ou actual save from the spider c-creep." Eri explained, trying to keep herself together since this is ****the ****number one hero she's speaking to after all.

"Oh. So that guy who was getting attacked by that slime villain is a villain himself. How humorous, me saving a villain." All Might said before laughing.

"Erm…..can you p-please get this spider silk off me, they're hard like I-iron." Eri explained, causing All Might to gain a slight surprise expression on his face whilst glancing towards Nage who was laying on the ground.

"Sure, young lady." All Might said as he crouch down and easily rip the spider's silk away from Eri's body.

"T-thanks." Eri said as she stood up and began to brush the dust off her uniform.

"Well, I better secure the slime villain before he can escape. He was a pretty slippery to get a good hold on." All Might explained before looking around to see if there's anything he can use to put the sludge villain in.

Eventually, All Might's eyes fell on the bag that he's carrying and a slight frown appeared on his face.

This cause Eri to become confuse before watching All Might taking out a soda bottle and drain it off its contents.

Eri watched as the number one hero started to place the slime villain into the bottles and secured the lids tightly.

_"___That's some improvisation." __Eri thought just as All Might coughed and wiped his mouth with his hand and tried to prevent Eri from seeing anything.

However, Eri saw red on All Might's hand.

_"___Is that…blood?" __The white hair girl thought, becoming confuse.

"R-right. Now to pick up mister S-Spider over there and t-take the both of these villains to the nearest p-police station." All Might said stumbling over his words slightly.

"Yes. By the way, the silk that he can shoot can be controlled by him. So be careful." Eri explained as she glance towards Nage.

However, it was at this moment that All Might started to cough violently.

_"___N-No! It hasn't been three hours yet!" __All Might exclaimed in his head as steam started to come off his body before completely covering him.

"Huh?! what's up with all the steam?" Eri asked, becoming shock when she notice the steam and turned around.

When the steam disappeared, Eri's eyes widened.

This is due to the fact that now standing in All Might's place is a very skinny man with messy blond hair, which as two bangs hanging down,but wearing the same clothes that All Might is wearing.

"...All Might?" Eri asked, tilting her head to the side.

The skinny man stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Yes. I'm All Mi-ACK!" Toshinori Yagi began to say but was interrupted as he started to cough blood.

"Are you okay!?" Eri asked, starting to become shock.

"Y-you don't n-need to w-worry. It soon p-past." Toshinori said through coughs after a few seconds it died down.

"So…..your Quirk cause a physical change to your body and it cause harm to your body after a while?" Eri asked as Toshinori wiped the excess blood that remained on his mouth.

"That's a good guess, young lady. But your half right, my Quirk does cause a physical change. However, it doesn't cause harm to my body…..not at first anyway." Toshinori replied, causing Eri to blink her eyes in confusion.

Toshinori frowned slightly, possible thinking of something before reaching a solution.

"I would be very grateful if you keep this a secret, young lady." Toshinori said before starting to lift his shirt.

Eri was about to say something but stop and gained a horrified expression on her face when she saw extremely nasty scars on the left side of Toshinori's body, starting at a dent at his stomach area before spreading outwards.

"Pretty gross, right? I received this by a villain five years ago. My stomach and respiratory system are pretty much gone. Between the surgery and resting phase, I can only use my Quirk for three hours before it starts to damage by body, like coughing up blood. I've spent most of my time chasing this sludge villain." Toshinori explained as he drop his shirt, hiding the scars.

"Five years ago...So that why you disappeared for three months, you were recuperating from that injury." Eri guessed, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's correct, young lady. I received this wound from a villain whose existence must never be known to the public as it will cause fear to spread on a huge scale. People cause me foolish to carry on with hero work, but I can't let the public know that their symbol of peace is cracking." Toshinori explained, causing Eri to nod her head slightly. It was then that an idea appeared in her head.

_"___I could use my time Glyph to turn back All Might's clock, reverting his body back to the point before he received that wound." __Eri thought and was about to speak before stopping.

Whilst growing up, Eri decided to keep the ability to reverse, and forwarding to an extent, the clock of a living organism a secret, remembering how her mum said that's the main reason why Overhaul is after her.

"…..Is there something wrong, young lady?" Toshinori asked, noticing Eri's hesitation.

"…It's nothing. Sorry." Eri replied, deciding to stay silent about that ability, even this is the number one hero that she's talking to.

"All right then. I better get to these two to the nearest po-" Toshinori began to say but stop and his eyes widened.

"All Might? What's wrong?" Eri asked before turning around.

Her own eyes widened when she saw that Nage has disappeared.

"Shoot! When did that spider villain disappeared?!" Toshinori asked, starting to become worried that Nage may have seen his true form or overheard him speaking about his wound.

"I can tell if you with the aid of my Quirk." Eri said, causing Toshinori to tilt his head to the side in mild confusion.

"Hindsight." Eri said, green Glyphs appearing in her eyes as she stared at the place that she remembered Nage laying in.

Her vision showed Nage twitching before slowing moving away from the bridge, taking a left turn.

Eri notice steam at the corner of the vision.

"He disappeared when you were transforming back into your true form. He went left." Eri explained as she deactivate her Quirk and turning around.

"How did you know that?" Toshinori asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"One of my aspects of my Quirk grants me foresight and hindsight." Eri responded and Toshinori's eyes widened.

_"___Hindsight and Foresight?! is she related to Sir Nighteye? Wait, did she "one aspect of my Quirk"? what is her Quirk, time multiplication?" __Toshinori thought before shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you for the help, young lady. I guess that I need to get going." Toshinori said, causing Eri to gain a slight shock expression on her face.

"Really? Your going to chase that spider creep, hasn't your time already run out?" Eri asked, causing Toshinori to frown slightly.

"….I think that I can squeeze in at least ten minutes. Hopefully that spider villain will be too tired to pull up a struggle or the other heroes have already capture him." Toshinori explained, causing Eri to nod her head slightly.

"Well then. I'm off." Toshinori said before starting to run out of the bridge and when the true form of the number one hero turn left, Eri saw steam coming off his body.

_"___Better get going myself. Mum will probably fuss over me again." __Eri thought as she glance down at herself and seeing dirt marks all over her school uniform.

_"___Yep. Mum will certainly fuss over me." __Eri thought, smirking slightly, before starting to head home.

* * *

_"___Fhew! That training with master Telan was tough." __Izuku thought as he slumped his shoulders as he headed back home, using a quiet route.

Seeing how socially awkward her son was, Inko thought that it was a good idea to en-roll him into a martial-arts class, telling him that it would be a good way to make friends and adding more skills for his future hero career, something that made Inko worried, however.

Luckily, Inko was friends with someone who runs a martial-arts class, whose name is Ejel Telan, and easily managed to get Izuku en-rolled into the class.

At first, Izuku was a bit hesitate with the lessons, but managed to use to them.

However, his social skills haven't really improve though.

"I hope that Mum won't fret over the bruises." Izuku muttered to himself before laughing sheepishly.

The dark green hair boy has been known, to Inko, to return home every time that he went to martial art lessons covered in bruises.

Even though Izuku gained them at the lessons, Inko still become worried for his safety.

_"___I'm glad that Master Telan approve of my own training regime…to an extent." __Izuku thought, remembering the slightly shock expression on Ejel's face when Izuku showed him the training regime that he created to help the dark hair boy prepare himself for the UA Entrance Exam.

Whilst Ejel approves of the main goal of the training regime which consists of improving Izuku's muscles, the actual training cause Ejel to become worried.

The reason for this is that the training involves hauling the trash that has gathered upon - Beach, which is a lot.

Izuku became happy that Ejel knows someone who can transport the trash and delivers it to the dump.

_"___All that's left is to talk to Mum about meals. I need to burn a lot of calories for this training.__" Izuku thought as he entered what seemed to be abandoned two story building.

"...I know that this is a "short cut", but this seems pretty spooky."Izuku muttered as he glance around, trying to hear or see any movements.

_"___There's no did to worry, Izuku. You be out of here in a few minutes, plus you have those martial art skills." __Izuku told himself, trying to feel confident.

It was then that a sudden sound is heard, causing Izuku jump in fright and quickly hid behind a pillar that is holding the ceiling.

_"___What's causing that sound?" __Izuku thought, peering his head from behind the pillar and feeling glad that he has a wide view without any blind spaces.

It was then that the same sound is heard again and after a few seconds, someone came into the building.

_"___A Quirk that cause someone to gain the appearance of a spider?" __Izuku thought, becoming excited at seeing a new Quirk.

"Hfff. Hffff." Nage breath deeply and seemingly look tired.

_"___Has he been running away from something?" __Izuku thought, becoming curious.

"How did All Might knew which direction I went in? I thought that that steam cause him to become distracted to notice me? Did that girl told him, her Quirk seem to give her foresight." Nage said as he glance behind him, checking to see if anyone was following. From behind the pillar, Izuku's eyes widened.

_"___All Might is in the city!? I must get a autograph from him! And there's a girl that has a foresight Quirk? Is she possibly related to Sir Nighteye? He has a foresight Quirk as well." __Izuku thought, becoming excited at the mention of All Might, but calm down.

"Tch. What should I do? Should I just go into hiding for a few days until everything cools down?" Nage asked, thinking that he's by himself, and Izuku's eyes widened.

_"___He's a villain?" __Izuku thought just before his foot accidentally made a scrapping sound on the floor.

Izuku quickly move his head behind the pillar just as Nage spun his head towards his direction.

"Whose there!?" Nage shouted and waited. With Izuku, the dark green hair boy's heart beat quickened.

_"___Calm down, Izuku. Calm down, Izuku. He doesn' know your here. Just stay quiet and possibly he will leave soon." __Izuku thought, taking small amounts of breaths to slow down his heart, but not too loudly that Nage can hear him.

Taking a risk, Izuku moved his head slowly behind the pillar to see if Nage has moved from his spot.

Izuku didn't know that he should be worried or happy that Nage has disappeared.

_"___Now's my chance to run away. If that spider villain does spot me, then I need to run as fast as a can until I get to busy street. He will unlikely chase me there." __Izuku thought before his eyes widened when he realize that there's someone just behind him.

The dark green hair boy quickly rolled forward just in time to avoid getting hit by one of Nage's pincers that got embedded into the stone pillar instead. Izuku turned stood up and turn around to see Nage trying to pull his pincer free.

"Heh. You have quick reaction, boy. Just like that girl." Nage said as he managed pull his pincer free.

"Er…thank you….?" Izuku said in reassure tone of voice.

"Listen, boy. I'm slightly in a frustrated mood, thanks to that girl annoying me and that slime getting my way, so can I kill you to make myself feel better?" Nage asked, causing a shock expression to appear on Izuku's face. _"_

__What sort of question is that?!" __Izuku exclaimed in his head.

"How about no!" Izuku replied in a high pitch tone of voice.

"That's a pity that you said no…since I'm going to kill you anyway!" Nage shouted before lunging towards Izuku, arm pulled back.

_"___That's the same arm that he decided to first attack me." __Izuku thought before quickly leaning his body to the side to avoid getting hit by the pincers before grabbing Nage's attacking arm and then pulled.

Nage became surprise at the sudden move and stumbled when Izuku release arm.

"So you can fight, huh? This make things more interesting." Nage said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure how me knowing martial art moves make things "interesting" when killing me." Izuku said, raising his fists which suddenly get engulfed in a dark blue light, that has small specks of light within it.

"Hm? I'm not sure how some light will save you. But if you want to defend yourself, fine by me." Nage said before silk suddenly shot of his spider legs.

Become wide eyed at the spider silk, Izuku moved his arm, causing a trail of blue light to appear, letting the spider silk hit it instead.

However, when Izuku look, Nage is suddenly above him.

Izuku raised his arm to block the punch that Nage throw at him from the sides.

The dark green hair boy gritted him teeth when it was revealed that Nage was aiming to hit Izuku with his pincer.

However, the dark green hair boy took the opportunity to punch Nage in the stomach, causing the spider Quirk user to stumble back. Izuku hissed in pain as Nage's pincer slid across his arm.

_"___That punch was cold. Has it got to do with his Quirk?" __Nage thought, referring to the dark blue light that's dancing around Izuku's hands.

_"___I should probably finish this soon. Mum will certainly be worried about me by now." __Izuku thought before holding his arm straight and opening his hand.

Nage raised an eye-brow at this before becoming shock when bullet of dark blue light shot out Izuku's hand, heading straight towards him.

However, Nage managed to dodge out of the way, letting the bullet hit the wall behind him.

_"___Well, that was something unexpected." __Nage thought before glancing over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly to see a hole in the wall and cracks surrounding the point of impact.

_"___S-seriously!? how powerful was that attack!?" __Nage exclaimed in his head. With Izuku, the dark green hair boy was breathing heavily slightly.

_"___Maybe I shouldn't have done that sort of attack. It drains a lot of stamina." __Izuku thought before the dark blue light in his open hand started to expand and swirl.

_"___Now what's the boy up to?" __Nage thought, starting to become cautious.

Multiple of bullets started to shoot out of the dark blue vortex.

"Geh!" Nage exclaimed as he tried to dodge the bullets.

_"___This is probably what that girl felt when she dodging my silk." __Nage thought before getting hit by some bullets.

The spider Quirk user hiss slightly when he felt the heat that from the bullets but then became confuse.

_"___Wasn't the that blue light stuff cold a minute ago? Can that boy control the temperature of his Quirk?" __Nage thought before seeing Izuku running towards him.

"Heh. Trying to fight me in close combat? Bad move." Nage said before shooting a large amount of spider silk at Izuku.

The dark green hair quickly spun around, his hands both being enveloped by his Quirk.

However, the spider silk went around the spinning attacking, causing Izuku to become shock. _"___Can he control the spider silk? That's useful when capturing targets-!" __Izuku thought before the spider silk started to wrap around Izuku, going under the spinning attack. Nage continue to shoot silk at Izuku until his enclosed in a large cocoon of some sorts.

"Now I got you." Nage muttered as he started at the cocoon, starting to feel satisfied that he can get rid of his frustration.

"Now to kill you." Nage said as he approach the cocoon. However, he was only a foot away from the cocoon when he started to see light from within the cocoon.

"Huh? What's going on in the-" Nage began to thought but stop as the light exploded outwards, destroying the cocoon that was trapping Izuku.

The explosion also cause Nage to be sent flying backwards, causing him to be hit a wall and getting knocked out.

When the light died down, Izuku is on his hands and knees, breathing deeply as steam raise into the air.

_"___S-still n-not enough st-stamina to hold onto T-Taiyo mode f-for very l-long." __Izuku thought before slowly standing up and looked to see the knocked out Nage.

_"___Better leave before he wakes up." __Izuku thought before running, at a speed that his body can handle, and got out of the abandoned building within a minute.

Silence descended in the abandoned building for a minute before a crunching sound can be heard and All Might entered the building.

"Now then villain! I know that your hiding here. Show yourse-huh?" All Might began to shout threw the silence before noticing Nage laying on the ground.

_"___So someone managed to get to him first...or did he ran into a hero." __All Might thought before taking a deep sigh.

"Thank goodness. I'm at my limit anyway." All Might muttered as steam started to come of his body and before long, Toshinori stood where All Might was.

_"___But who though? It look like they didn't want to hang about, a vigilant perhaps." __Toshinori mused in his head before noticing the temperature.

"Do they have a fire base Quirk?" Toshinori muttered before shaking his head.

"Better bring this guy and the sludge to the police now." Toshinori muttered before taking out his mobile phone and started to phone Naomasa Tsukauchi, a police detective who knows about his true form and condition.

Toshinori is phoning him because Naomasa will cover any questions asked by other police officers about bringing in the two villains.

* * *

**And there we have it. The main focus of this chapter is introducing the usage of both Izuku's and Eri's Quirks. I hope that everyone liked the part with Eri's internal struggle when considering to "heal" All Might, since she could reverse All Might's body to the point before he received the wound by All For One. Please review and until next time.**

**bajya: Neither Izuku or Eri will gain One For All in this story.**

**Jaseyraeisnotokay: Yep. Me and my cliffhangers.**

**MasterBlade47: I can literally see you anime-falling when you read the first line (laughing my head off).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

Chapter 5

"Now. Where should I start?" Izuku ask himself as he stared at the mountains of trash that litter the beach.

It's the first day of Izuku's training and he decided to have an early start.

_"I better start with something smallish and build up." _Izuku thought as he gaze around, trying to find something that he can move at his current strength.

After a minute of searching, the dark green hair boy found slightly large shelves.

_"Yes. That would do." _Izuku thought as he walked up to the shelves.

"Now, how should I move it? Should I pull it or push it?" Izuku muttered, trying to find a good solution on how to move the shelves.

The reason why Izuku ask this question is because he want to focus on all of his muscles and not just his arms.

For this reason, Izuku brought rope with him just in case.

"…I guess that I push it and if I struggle, I use the rope and pull." Izuku muttered before walking behind the shelves and press his hands against the cool metal surface.

_"Well, here I go." _Izuku thought before pushing against the shelves.

Almost instantly, his muscles felt like they're on fire. Izuku gritted his teeth and carried on pushing.

After a minute, the dark green hair boy felt the shelves move a fraction.

This cause Izuku to gain a slight surprise expression on his face at the sudden movement.

_"Don't go celebrating just yet, Izuku. You only just move it a fraction and there's piles and piles of more stuff to move." _The dark green hair boy thought to himself as he kept on moving.

After what seemed to be a eternity to Izuku, but it only been ten minutes, he made...some progress with the metal shelves and he's already sweating.

However, a small smile was present on the dark green hair boy's face as he took a small break.

_"Just keep on pushing , Izuku. Remember UA's slogan "Plus Ultra". That what your trying to do, pushing pass your limits." _Izuku thought as he took a deep breath before continuing to push the shelves.

* * *

"Are you ready, Eri?" Hebuki asked as she and her daughter stood in their garden, both being in a fighting stance.

"I am." Eri replied, nodding her head slightly. The new home that the two Fenu's are now living in isn't anything fancy, but isn't too plain.

They just want to live in a place where they hope to keep hidden from Overhaul and his group of people.

At the moment, Eri and her mother are preparing to spar against each other.

The two of them stood in silence for a whole minute before they both charge towards at each other.

When they came close to each other, the first to make a move is Hebuki who threw a fist towards Eri's face.

The white hair girl managed to hope back slightly, but managed to get out range of Hebuki's fist.

Eri them ducked down and tried to sweep her mother of her feet with a round kick.

However, Hebuki managed to jump over the kick before throwing a kick herself, hitting Eri in the face, sending her rolling backwards slightly.

Whilst Hebuki is protective of her daughter, ever since Overhaul's henchmen tried to kidnap Eri, she knew that she can't be super protective of her daughter.

But that doesn't stop Hebuki from getting worried over Eri's safety such as how Katsuki Bakugo has been picking on her at times.

When Eri stopped stop rolling backwards, she stayed crouch down before dashing towards her mother, keeping low to the ground.

Hebuki smirked slightly before creating a wall of glass using her Quirk. Eri's eyes widened at the appearance of the wall and tried to jumped over the wall.

However her foot hit the top of the wall, which was at the same height as a person's waist, causing the white hair girl to stumble when she landed on the other side of the wall.

Taking the opportunity, Hebuki elbowed Eri in the stomach, causing the white hair girl to stumble backwards.

"EEK!" Eri exclaimed in surprise as she hit the glass wall and fall backwards.

Hebuki started to laugh at the noise that Eri made.

"S-stop laughing, Mum!" Eri shouted, starting to blush.

However, Hebuki kept on laughing.

Starting to frown, Eri activate her Quirk, creating a white Glyph beneath her at a slight angle.

Hebuki notice the white Glyph just as Eri got shot off the ground, straight towards her.

Acting upon instinct, Hebuki crossed her arms to block the kick that Eri aimed at her face.

The force of the impact cause Hebuki to skid backwards slightly.

Eri jumped off her mother's crossed arms and landed on a golden Glyph.

Hebuki's eyes widened as a gold aura surround Eri before the white hair girl ran around her.

Hebuki tried to follow her daughter's movement, but found this difficult due to the golden Glyph increasing Eri's speed, if only by doubling it.

_"If you can follow with your eyes, then create a solid defense." _Hebuki thought before activating her Quirk, creating a dome glass to protect herself

. Eri made a "Tch" sound as she glance at the dome.

_"This is going to be tricky." _Eri thought before jumping to the the side, pulling one of her legs into her body, aiming to kick the dome and try to break it. Unfortunately for the white hair girl, the dome stood firm when her foot made contact.

"Hm? Is that all you got?" Hebuki asked with a smirk on her face from within the dome glass.

This cause Eri to made a slight growl as she jump back.

_"How can break the dome? From the looks of it, Mum made it very sturdy." _Eri thought, starting to frown as she tried to come up with a plan.

She couldn't risk activating another Glyph, not since the speed glyph is still in effect.

Eri discovered that she can only activate one Glyph at a time and if she tried to activate another Glyph, it will nullify the effects of the current activated Glyph.

"Oh? Have nothing up your sleeves?" Hebuki asked in a slight mock tone of voice.

"Just you wait, Mum." Eri said, causing Hebuki to snicker slightly.

_"…I guess that I just have to keep on hitting the same spot over and over again." _Eri thought, biting her lips slightly, knowing that it will hurt.

Eri crouch down and summon a white Glyph, causing the golden aura surrounding the white hair girl to disappear.

_"What's she planning?" _Hebuki thought, raising an eye-brow as she glance at the white Glyph.

To take note about Eri's white and black Glyphs, she discovered that she can control the moment when the pull or push effects happen, which is useful when setting up sneak attacks.

"Here goes nothing." Eri muttered before activating the white Glyph, sending her flying forwards at the glass dome.

Eri angled herself so that her feet will hit the dome.

When Eri's made contact with the dome, she pushed off before creating another white Glyph which sent her flying towards the same spot.

Hebuki became confuse as Eri kept on doing the same move for at least minute before noticing something.

_"…..Is that a crack?" _Hebuki thought, seeing a small crack appearing at the spot where Eri keeps on striking. Hebuki's eyes widened when she saw the crack starting to become bigger and bigger.

After a few more hit, Eri successfully managed to break through the dome, shattering the glass.

_"And now a around house kick to the sides." _Eri thought, preparing to throw her leg towards her mother.

However, Hebuki somehow managed to catch the kick with her hand. Eri's eyes widened slightly before Hebuki managed to throw Eri away from her.

To prevent herself from hitting the ground, Eri summoned a red Glyph to land on before hopping onto the ground.

"All right. Why don't we take a break." Hebuki announced, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Eri's face.

"But, Mum. I can still go on for-owch." Eri began to say but wince in pain.

"I thought that maybe repeatedly hitting the glass will hurt your feet. That why I think that a break will be good." Hebuki explained, causing Eri to frown slightly.

"…..Fine." Eri responded, causing Hebuki to laugh slightly.

"So, what did happen on that day you came back home with your school uniform all dirty?" Hebuki asked, causing Eri blink her eyes at her mother with a slight blank expression on her face.

When Eri returned home after getting back attacked by Nage, Hebuki asked her what happened, becoming worried.

Eri told her that she tripped over something.

This cause Hebuki to become confuse as she knew that Eri is very quick on he feet and would have easily miss getting tripped over, but decided to drop the issue then.

"…I got attacked by a spider-Quirk creep." Eri replied, knowing that it's pointless to lie to her mother when she's focus on the subject.

This causing Hebuki to become wide eyes.

"WHAT!? They didn't hurt you or anything?" Hebuki asked, causing Eri to scoff slightly.

"With your training? Yeah right. He only managed to hit me once." Eri replied, which cause Hebuki to calm down slightly.

"That's good to hear that you didn't receive to much damage. How did you managed to get away? Did you fend him off?" Hebuki asked, becoming curious.

"Well, the first thing that happened was a sludge villain coming out of a man-hole which result in him and the spider-Quirk creep to fight each other for the possession of his body, the sludge villain having the ability to possess people. And then All Might came out of the man-hole and took care of the two villains." Eri explained and Hebuki's eyes widened at the last part.

"You were save by All Might?!" Hebuki asked, causing her daughter to nod her head.

"…..Oh yeah. I did remember hearing that All Might was sighted on that day." Hebuki muttered with a thoughtful expression on her face

. "…Did you use your Quirk to defend yourself against the spider Quirk user?" Hebuki asked, causing Eri to nod her head slightly.

"Yes. I used the shadow Glyph, shield Glyph and the time Glyph to defend myself against the spider-Quirk creep." Eri replied, decided to tell the truth.

"Which part of the time Glyph did you use?" Hebuki asked, becoming tense.

Whilst Hebuki knows that she can't let Eri restrict herself with her Quirk, but the mention of her time Glyph does cause her to become on edge, since it was the time Glyph that created the situation that they are in right now.

"I only use the foresight aspect of the time Glyph to see the movement of the silk that the spider-Quirk creep was firing at me…and the hindsight aspect to help All Might to see which way the creep went when he tried to escape." Eri explained, causing Hebuki to let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Hebuki said just as a thought entered Eri's head.

"Mum…..do you know what sort of training I should I do with my time Glyph…..mainly the reversal and forwarding aspect…?" Eri asked, becoming nervous as she knew that there is a chance that her mother would refuse.

"….That's a good point. The only actual training you do with that aspect is fixing anything that got broken in the house and fix my wounds that I receive from work….." Hebuki muttered with a thoughtful expression on her face and Eri gained a surprise expression on her face.

"…Whilst I'm not sure about you training on anything organic, but there's a beach that is covered in trash, you know which one that I'm talking about right?" Hebuki asked, causing Eri to nod her head, remembering hearing that it use to be a popular place to visit before getting covered in trash.

"Well you can train there. The piles of trash will pretty much hide you from anyone seeing you using your Quirk." Hebuki suggested, causing Eri to frown slightly for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Thank you Mum. But I guess that I will be using the shower more often, the smell from the trash will cover me." Eri said, muttering the last part.

"That's good. It's time that you should wash daily." Hebuki said with a smirk on her face.

"What are your trying to say, Mum?" Eri asked, a small tick-mark appearing on her forehead and Hebuki started to smirk.

"Well, there are a few things that I could be/ My feet feel better now! Back to training!" Eri exclaimed before lunging at her mother.

* * *

It's been a week since Izuku started his training and made…some progress. It wasn't anything big, but he'd managed to create a small "path" from the entrance of the beach towards the sea, so that people could see that they can walk down towards the sea and swim in it if they wish.

_"But that only happens if put in more effort into my training and make a difference." _Izuku told himself every time the thought of people enjoying the beach again enters his head.

Currently, the dark green hair boy is shoving a tire up the beach.

Now, any normal person would have push the tire onto it's side roll it. But since this Izuku's training, he's making it harder for himself. Izuku has to give a almighty shove to the tire each time if he want to move it.

_"I _(shove)_ knew _(shove)_ that_ (shove)_ this _(shove)_ will _(shove)_ be _(shove)_ hard _(shove)_ at_ (shove)_ first._ (shove)_ But _(shove)_ I _(shove)_ didn't _(shove)_ know_ (shove)_ that _(shove)_ it _(shove)_ will _(shove)_ be _(shove)_ this _(shove)_ difficult." _Izuku thought as he slowly shove the tire up the beach towards a pile of trash that he made already.

After about five minutes, Izuku let out a big sigh of relief as he managed to successfully place the tire among his pile of trash that is waiting to be picked up and taken to the dump.

"Now. What should move next?" Izuku muttered as he gaze around, deciding on what to work on next.

His eyes fell on a medium size fridge after a minute of searching.

_"Yes! That will do. Maybe I should use the rope on this one." _Izuku thought as he picked up the rope that is laying on the ground.

"Watch'a doing?" A female voice suddenly asked.

"Gahhhhh!" Izuku exclaimed, dropping the rope and spin around to see who had spoken.

_"A-a g-girl!" _Izuku exclaimed in his head as he stared at the girl who has long white hair and red eyes who has a bag slung over her shoulder.

The two of them stared at each in silence for a few seconds before Eri burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! What sort of reaction was that!? I was only asking a question." Eri asked she kept on laughing.

"Y-you just startled me. That's all." Izuku replied, starting to blush.

_"Wow. She's cute….?" _Izuku thought before something cross his mind and frowned at the white hair girl.

Eri notice Izuku staring at her, causing her to stop laughing and became tense.

"Why are you staring at me that that?" Eri asked, glaring at Izuku.

"S-sorry! But for some reason, you look familiar for some reason….." Izuku replied quickly, turning his head to the side.

This cause Eri to gain a slight surprise expression on her face and started to blink her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, you look familiar yourself." Eri said, causing Izuku to snap his head towards the white hair girl with a surprise expression on his face.

The sudden action cause Eri to cringe sightly.

_"I hope that didn't hurt him." _Eri thought before shaking her head slightly.

"My name is Eri Fenu. What's yours?" Eri asked, introducing herself to the dark green hair boy.

"M-my name is I-Izuku M-Midoriya." Izuku introduce himself, stuttering slightly.

_"Why does that name sounds familiar. Just who is he/she?" _Both Eri and Izuku thought at the same time.

"So, what are you doing out here at this dump, Midoriya?" Eri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I-I'm doing s-some t-training. I-m p-planing on e-entering UA next y-year." Izuku replied, still stuttering.

"Really? What sort of Quirk do you have?" Eri asked, becoming curious.

"M-my Quirk is c-call "G-Galaxian". It allows m-me to control c-cosmic energy." Izuku replied, causing Eri to gain a surprise expression on her face.

"Wow. Never heard that sort of Quirk before." Eri said, causing Izuku to laugh sheepishly.

"Y-yeah. My Q-quirk is a m-mutation. You k-know, those r-rare cases w-where a c-child m-manifest a Q-quirk that is c-completely different f-from t-there p-parents." Izuku explained, causing Eri to nod her head slightly.

"I guess that makes two of us since my Quirk is a mutation as well." Eri said, causing Izuku to gain a excited expression on his face.

"Really!? what is your Quirk!?" Izuku asked in a excited tone of voice and Eri gained a surprise expression on her face.

_"I see that Midoriya is a fanatic when it comes to Quirks. He didn't stutter this time." _Eri thought before speaking.

"My Quirk is called Glyphs. It allows me to summon different Glyphs where each one have different effects. By the way, I'm planning on entering UA next year as well." Eri explained with a slight smirk on her face just as Izuku's eyes widened in surprise.

"T-that's cool." Izuku said before silence descended around them.

_"Why do I have the feeling that I heard that sort of Quirk before? Has it got to do that I find this girl familiar?" _Izuku asked in his head.

"Soooo, what sort of training are you doing here? Using the piles of trash to hide from the public eyes?" Eri asked, thinking that Izuku is doing the same as her.

"N-no. My t-training i-involves r-removing the trash f-from the b-beach." Izuku replied, causing a slight confuse expression to appear on Eri's face.

"Why? Your Quirk doesn't seem to involve your body." Eri asked whilst raising an eye-brow.

"Well, m-my Quirk c-costs me stamina. S-so I'm trying to b-build m-muscles." Izuku replied, starting to feel shy for reason.

"I guess that makes sense. Your body is so thin." Eri said as she examine Izuku's body.

The statement cause the dark green hair boy to start blushing.

"Hehe. Your cute when your blush, along with your stuttering." Eri said with a smirk on her face, which resulted Izuku to blush deeper.

"Y-your c-cute yourself." Izuku muttered, hoping that Eri didn't heard him. Unfortunately for him, Eri indeed in fact heard him.

"Did you just called me cute?!" Eri asked in a shock tone of voice, her eyes widened.

The white hair girl's reaction cause Izuku to start panicking, thinking that he said something wrong.

"I'm s-sorry if I upset y-you. I j-just w-what was on my m-MFH!" Izuku began to say but was interrupted as Eri place a hand over his mouth, stopping him from talking.

"You didn't upset me. I was just shock that someone called me "cute". I…..practically don't have any friends….." Eri explained, not making eye-contact with the dark green hair boy.

_"She's almost the same as me!" _Izuku thought in his head in shock.

Whilst it's true that the dark green hair boy doesn't have any friends, he choose to become distant from everyone ever since the events that happened ten years ago.

"So…what are you doing here?" Izuku asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm practically doing the same as you. Training." Eri replied, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What sort of training are you doing?….Your not doing the exact training as me, right?" Izuku asked, starting to feel creep out if that was the case.

Eri stared at the dark green hair boy for a few seconds, blinking her eyes whilst doing so, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god! That just plain creepy, Midoriya." Eri said, still laughing and Izuku started to rub the back of his head, feeling embarrassed.

"To answer your question. One of the Glyphs that I can summon is a Glyph that grants me different aspects of time, one of them allows me to reverse or forward the clock of any object." Eri explained, causing Izuku to nod his head whilst feeling relieved.

"So you decided to train your time Glyph here because of the trash. Makes sense since nobody won't care what happens with the trash." Izuku muttered whilst glancing around.

"It was my mom's suggestion for me to train my time Glyph here, but the rest you got it." Eri said, managing to hear what Izuku said.

"But, it looks like that I have to be aware of the area that I can train since your will be cleaning the beach." Eri pointed out, causing Izuku to flinch slightly.

"S-sorry." The dark green hair boy said in apologetic tone of voice.

"Don't be. Your doing your training after all and making a contribution to society." Eri explained whilst shrugging her shoulders.

Izuku started to blush at the praise. It was then that Eri notice the "path" that Izuku had created towards the sea.

"Did you made that path?" Eri asked, thinking that since Izuku's training is basically removing the trash from the beach, some of it would have been move by now.

"Y-yeah. It i-isn't much. But it's something." Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head.

"That's impressive. I planned on having a swim first and you made things a lot easy to make myself towards the sea." Eri said before placing her bag on the sand and started to…strip.

"W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-DOING!?" Izuku exclaimed and covered his eyes with his hands.

_"D-does this girl knows no s-shame!? We're in public!" _Izuku shouted in his head.

"You know…you can look if you want." Eri said with a slight smirk on her face.

_"HUH!? Did Fenu said that I can look?"_ Izuku thought in his head, becoming confuse and decided to peek through his fingers, preparing himself in case this is some sort of prank.

When the dark green hair boy peek through his fingers, he saw that Eri is wearing a black bikini underneath her clothes.

"So, like what you see?" Eri asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I-I guess. I never b-been in this s-sort of s-situation b-before." Izuku replied as he drop his arms to the side, but decided to look away slightly.

_"How much social interaction has this boy has in his life?" _Eri thought in her head, starting to realize that Izuku isn't use to being around people.

_"Makes it more fun to tease him." _Eri thought whilst smirking, starting to like the boy.

"W-why are you smirking?" Izuku asked, starting to feel scared slightly.

"Oh, nothing important. I'm going to swim for a bit before doing some training with my time Glyphs and other Glyphs. I bet you will be interested in seeing them." Eri explained and Izuku nodded his head eagerly.

"Well, here I go." Eri said as she started to head towards the sea.

However, the white hair girl only took a few paces before stopping and glancing over shoulder.

"Hey. Since you saw me semi-naked, I have to see you shirtless after your training. I want to see how much your body developed." Eri said and started to laugh when Izuku blush deeply.

* * *

"So, how was your training today, Izuku?" Inko asked in a worrying tone of voice as she looked at the dead-looking Izuku.

"It's was good. I actually met someone at the beach today." Izuku replied as he took a bite of his dinner.

Inko gained a surprise expression on her face.

"Really? What sort of person are they?" Inko asked, starting to feel worried that Izuku may get into trouble.

"There's no need to worry, Mum! It was a person who decided to use the beach for training as well. They're planning on entering UA next year." Izuku explained in a hurried tone of voice, easing his mother's fear.

The news cause Inko to gain a surprise expression on her face.

"So you have a training buddy then?" Inko asked, causing Izuku to gain a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I guess you can say that. Even though their training is different from mine." Izuku said just as a thought entered Inko's head.

"I bet you asked them about their Quirk and wrote it down already." Inko said and a smirk appeared on her face as her son started to blush.

"Mum!" Izuku said in a high pitch tone of voice and Inko giggled at this.

"So, what is their name?" Inko asked, becoming curious.

"Her name is Eri Fenu. A girl that goes to a different school than me…?" Izuku replied before noticing that his mother become frozen.

"….Mum?" Izuku asked, starting to become worried.

"My little boy becomes friends with a girl! This is great news!" Inko exclaimed in excitement.

"…Mum!" Izuku shouted, starting to realize what is going through his mother's head.

* * *

**And there we have it, Izuku and Eri finally meeting each other after a long time...but doesn't recognize each other. I hope you enjoy Eri teasing Izuku. Please review and until next time.**

**Yukinikki: I'm very sorry, but the current title was another suggestion that I took. The original title was "Time and Space", because of the nature of Izuku's and Eri's Quirks. Sorry for not writing this up earlier.**

**bajy: Thank you**

**Shadow phoenix 16: Eri will "heal" All Might, but it will much further in the story, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Ready for the continuation of Izuku's and Eri's training.**

Chapter 6

"Hah! That's my win!" Eri said as she pinned Izuku onto the ground.

"Owch….have you always been this strong or have you been holding back?" Izuku asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Who knows." Eri replied with a smug look on her face as she look down at the dark green hair boy.

It's been four months since Izuku and Eri "meet" each other and they got on well.

As the two of the started their training at the beach, Eri discovered that Izuku also possess martial art skills, prompting her to ask Izuku if he wants to spar with her.

Izuku agreed, despite his shy nature especially around the female gender.

When Eri discovered this, the white hair girl smirked widely as she gained the thought that she could use that as an advantage.

This advantage is proven useful to Eri, letting her win most of the matches as Izuku didn't want to hit certain parts of her body, mainly her chest and butt, unless he doesn't want to be labelled as a pervert.

Eri grinned in satisfaction when she managed to get Izuku blushing madly at the positions that she took to "protect" herself.

When Izuku's martial art teacher, Telan heard about him having a training partner during his training regime at the beach, he suggested that the dark green hair boy should stop attending classes for a while.

The reason for this is because Telan have started to become worried that the training regime and attending martial arts classes will be too much for the Izuku.

The dark green hair boy became slightly sad as this but agreed.

"So…..Would you mind getting off me, please?" Izuku asked since Eri is still sitting on him.

"Let me think about that….Nope!" Eri replied with a wide smirk on her face.

The answer cause Izuku to sigh slightly.

"I have the feeling that you may say that." Izuku said, causing Eri to giggle slightly.

_"Well, I guess that I just have to forcefully push you off then." _Izuku thought before suddenly pushing himself off the ground, aiming to stand.

Eri gained a slight surprise expression on her face at the sudden movement but managed to regain her balance on Izuku's back.

"Oh? As if I let you get rid of me that easily." Eri said as she quickly wrap her arms around Izuku's upper body so now that the white hair girl is pretty much getting a piggy-back ride from Izuku.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Izuku said as he tried to unwrap Eri's arms away from him.

"No." Eri replied simply before wrapping her legs around Izuku and suddenly thrusting backwards, causing the dark green hair boy to loose his footing.

Gravity took over and Izuku fall backwards, causing him and Eri to fall onto the sand.

Eri created a small white Glyph in the space between her's and Izuku's body so that she wouldn't feel like getting crushed by the dark green hair boy's body.

"OfH!" Both Eri and Izuku grunted at the same time as they hit the ground.

"Fenu. Are you okay?!" Izuku asked, starting to become worried that he may have crush the white hair girl.

"I'm fine, Midoriya. You don't need to worry." Eri said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"O-okay." Izuku said before realizing the position that the two of them are in and tried to get up.

However, Eri still has her arms and legs wrap around him.

"And where do you think your going?" Eri asked, tightening her hold on the dark green hair boy.

"I want to s-stand up…..!" Izuku replied before starting to realize that Eri's chest is pressing against his back.

"I-I r-really n-need t-to s-stand u-up! Y-your c-chest i-is t-touching m-my b-back!" Izuku said whilst stuttering, starting to blush.

A grin started to form on Eri's face.

"Really? And do you like it?" Eri asked just as a small hue of pink started to appear on her cheeks.

"W-well…" Izuku began to say but stop when his mind went blank.

"I knew it! You do enjoy the feeling of my chest on my back. Your such a pervert!" Eri said with a big smirk on her face.

"Fenu! Don't go shouting out that! And I'm not a pervert!" Izuku shouted before lifting his head to see if there are anyone close by.

"If your not a pervert, then why did you say that you enjoy the feeling of my chest on your back, hm?" Eri asked, and the blush on Izuku's face to go deeper.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked, causing Izuku and Eri to turn their heads to see a very thin man with messy blond hair and blue eyes.

_"All Might?" _Eri thought, becoming confuse at the presence of the number one hero.

"….Me and Fenu were fighting and she won….." Izuku said, the dark green hair boy becoming stiff from embarrassment.

"Okay….." Toshinori said, nodding his head slightly.

"Wow. Your stiff as a board, Midoriya. What else has become stiff?" Eri asked and Izuku have very good idea of what the white hair girl is implying, causing him to blush deeply.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is my friend, Eri Fenu!" Izuku introduce himself and somehow managed to break free of Eri's grip and stood up.

This cause a slight surprise expression to appear on Eri's face.

_"Was Midoriya holding back or that strength was due to embarrassment?" _Eri asked in her head as she stood up.

"My name is Toshinori Yagi. Nice to meet you, Young Midoriya." Toshinori said with a small smile on his face.

"Y-young?!" Izuku said with a slight surprise expression on his face.

This cause a small chuckle to escape Toshnori's lips before turning his attention towards Eri.

"I didn't expect to see you again, especially here of all places." Toshinori said, causing the white hair girl to nod her head slightly.

This cause Izuku to become confuse.

"You two…..know each other…?" Izuku asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Yes. Young Fenu was getting attacked by a villain who has a Quirk that cause him to gain the appearance of a spider. She was saved by All Might who was chasing another villain at the time and I help escort the young lady home." Toshinori explained, telling half the truth.

However, Izuku's attention is focus on something else.

"You meet All Might!" Izuku exclaimed in a excited tone of voice, turning around to face Eri.

"Y-yes." The white hair girl replied, becoming surprise at the sudden out burst, along with Toshinori with coughed up blood slightly.

"Your so lucky! Did you got his autograph?!" Izuku asked with stars in his eyes.

"No, I didn't got All Might's autograph and please calm down. Your fourteen, not a five year old child." Eri said in amuse tone of voice, trying to calm the dark green hair boy down which seemed to work.

"Hehehehe, sorry. I'm a fan when it comes to Quirks and heroes." Izuku said in a sheepish tone of voice whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Your not the only one, Young Midoriya. So it's not a surprise." Toshinori said, him managing to wipe the blood off his face before the dark green hair boy could see it.

However, it was then that Izuku realize something.

"Did you say a spider Quirk user?" Izuku asked, causing Toshinori to gain a confuse expression on his face before nodding his head.

"I was attacked by a spider Quirk user…..who said that he was being chased by All Might!" Izuku explained, causing Toshinori's and Eri's eyes to widened.

"You didn't got too hurt, did you?" Toshinori asked, becoming concerned.

"No. I used my Quirk to defend myself against the spider Quirk user…..although my mum became worried at the state that I was in when I returned home." Izuku replied before gaining a guilty expression on his face as the dark green hair boy just said that he used his Quirk without a license.

_"He was the one who defeated that villain! He's strong for someone his age. So his Quirk involves fire then." _Toshinori thought, remembering the temperature back at the abandoned building.

"Well. It good to see that you survive the encounter." Toshinori said with a small smile on his face.

"Y-yeah." Izuku said, starting to feel relief.

"Hey." Eri said, tugging on the sleeve of Izuku's shirt.

"Hm? Yes, Fenu" Izuku asked, turning his head around to look at the white hair girl with a confuse expression on his face.

"Aren't you suppose to say "Are you okay?" or "Are you hurt?" to me since I got attacked by that spider-creep as well?" Eri said with a pout on her face.

"Gah! Sorry, Fenu! I was caught up with the mention of All Might, his my idol after all." Izuku explained whilst gaining a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh? You're a fan of All Might?" Toshinori asked, with a interested expression on his face.

"Y-yeah. You can say that." Izuku replied with a sheepish expression on his face.

_"If only Midoriya knew that All Might is in fact right in front of him." _Eri thought as she glance towards at the true form of the number one hero before clearing her throat.

"So, what are **you** doing here, Mr Yagi?" Eri asked in a tone of voice that says _"Why is All Might, the number one hero, doing at a dump like this." _

"Well, there have been reports coming in to the police station about this beach being cleaned without the knowledge of the government. So I volunteer to come down here and investigate." Toshinori asked, understanding what Eri is trying to say.

"Are you part of the police?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"No. I have a friend in the police force and I just happened to overhear these reports. I actually work at All Might's agency." Toshinori replied, which he knew with cause Izuku's fan-boy side to spike up.

"You work at All Might's agency! Can you set up a meeting between me and All Might!?" Izuku asked in a excited tone of voice.

"Hahahaha! Your sure are one All Might fan, aren't you?" Toshinori said whilst laughing before starting to cough badly.

"Mr Yagi? Are you okay?" The dark green hair boy asked, starting to become worried.

"Y-you don't h-have to w-worry about m-me. This acts u-up if I over-excite myself." Toshinori explained, his coughing slowing slightly.

"I see….." Izuku said, starting to feel concerned for the true form of the number one hero.

Eri bit her lips as the thought of "healing " All Might gnawed to the front of her mind.

_"Whilst it's a big help "healing" All Might, people noticed that his hero activities have dropped ever since five years ago and if I rewind his body, then people will certainly notice the huge boost of activity from All Might, including the villain that gave All Might that wound which will possibly lead to me getting targeted by that same villain." _Eri thought in her head, starting to frown slightly.

"Fenu? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, noticing the frown.

"Huh? Nothing, I was just thinking of something." Eri replied quickly.

_"She acted like that when we first met. Does it involve me in anyway?" _Toshinori thought, noticing the frown as well.

However, the number one hero shook his head slightly.

"So. Do you know what's been happening here?" Toshinori asked as he looked around at the beach which looked cleaner than it was at the start of Izuku's training.

"Well…..I've been using it for my training…" Izuku replied in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Y-your training?" Toshinori asked, not sure if he heard the dark green hair boy correctly.

"I created a training regime that involves hauling the trash from the beach which then gets picked up an transported to the dumps." Izuku explained, causing Toshonri to nod his head slightly.

"For which reason are you doing this?" Toshinori asked, becoming curious.

"Well. I'm planning on attending UA next year and my Quirk can cause a drain on my stamina. So the main aim of this training is to increase my stamina." Izuku further explained, causing a smile to appear on Toshinori's face.

"Well, glad to see that your doing some community work whilst doing so." Toshinori said, causing Izuku to chuckle nervously.

"So, what are you doing here, Young Fenu?" Toshinori asked, turning his attention towards the white hair girl.

"I wanted to train with my time Glyph, so my mum suggested this place to train. I'm also planning on attending UA next year, but it looks like its becoming smaller as the weeks go by." Eri explained, a smirk appearing on her face as she glance towards Izuku who gained a sheepish expression on his face.

_"Why does Young Fenu needs to train her Quirk here? Is there more to her Quirk than Foresight and Hindsight?" _Toshinori thought, becoming curious but shook his head slightly, deciding to think about it later.

"So this is where the two of you met then?" Toshinori asked, glancing between Izuku and Eri.

"Yes/I think so…" Eri and Izuku said at the same time, yet with different answers which cause Toshinori to gain a confuse expression on his face.

"What's up with that answer, Midoriya?" Eri asked, looking at the dark green hair boy with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, do you have the feeling that we met each other before?" Izuku asked, causing Eri to blink her eyes whilst tilting her head to the side.

_"So c-cute!" _Izuku thought, blushing slightly.

"…Yes. I know what you mean actually." Eri replied slowly.

"Yes. It's kind of confusing." Izuku said, causing the white hair girl to nod her head in agreement.

"…..So why were you two fighting in the first place?" Toshinori asked, remembering what Izuku said when the true form of the number one hero caught them on the ground.

"Me and Izuku just happened to know martial arts, so I suggested that we should practice our martial art skills against each other." Eri explained, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Toshinori's face.

".…..Although Fenu won most of the time due to her using her body to "protect" herself." Izuku muttered, which Eri managed to hear.

"Heh. That's not my fault, you need to break out of your shell." The white hair girl responded, causing Izuku to stare at her.

"How does me loosing most the matches connects to breaking out of my shell?" Izuku asked, becoming confuse.

"Well, if your too afraid to touch a girl's body, then you can't let your confidence grow. And anyway, I don't mind you touching me." Eri explained, saying the last part by leaning into the dark green hair boy and whispered into his ear.

The last comment cause Izuku to become bright.

"…Should I let you carry on with your training?" Toshinori asked, gaining the feeling that it's time for the two of to carrying on with their training.

"Y-yes! Izuku shouted in response before suddenly dashing towards the nearest trash pile.

"Hehehehe. He's sure keen with his training." Toshinori said, chuckling sheepishly before turning around to see Eri pouting.

"Sorry. To cut your flirting short, Young Fenu." Toshinori said, causing Eri to gain a slight surprise expression on her face before calming down.

"Oh well. There's plenty of time to make fun of him." Eri said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I need to get back to my own training. See you around, All Might." Eri said before heading to the same trash pile that Izuku went.

_"Are those two in a relationship?" _Toshinori thought, gaining a thoughtful expression on his face.

_"If those two aren't, then they will be in the future." _The true form on the number one hero thought before deciding to observe the two train.

* * *

_"That was good training for today."_ Eri thought as she walked down a quiet street.

"I smell like sea-water, need to take a bath when I get back home." Eri muttered whilst she sniffed herself.

_"Mum will certainly make fun of me tho-" _The white hair girl thought before stopping as she gained the feeling that she's getting watched.

Eri stopped and glance around, becoming tense.

"Whose there?!" Eri called, getting ready in case she needs to use her Quirk.

"….I thought that you wouldn't realize that you were getting watched until it was too late." A male voice replied and a second later, a figure dress all in white came out of the shadows of a alleyway.

The most noticeable feature is the bird-like plague mask that he has on his face.

"Who are you?" Eri asked before taking a few steps back.

"You can call me Kurono, and I'm here to pick you up." The now named Kurono replied, causing a confuse expression to appear on the white hair girl's face.

_"What is he talking about? I know that Mum is protective of me, but there was no need for her to call anyone to pick me up." _Eri thought before starting to gain a bad feeling and activate her Quirk, causing a red Glyph to appear above her clench fist.

"Want do you want from me?" Eri asked in a demanding tone of voice, being thankful that there is nobody insight.

"It just like I said, I'm here to pick you up….and bring you back to the Shie Hassaikai." Kurono replied and Eri's eyes widened before glaring at the bird-masked man.

"I have no place in the Shie Hassaikai, my mum left that gang long ago plus it was you who destroyed my life ten years ago." Eri said, causing Kurono to sigh slightly.

"You know, your grandfather will be happy to see that your alive. He was devastated when Kai, I mean Overhaul, told him that his daughter died in that fire. He it will please him to see that you, his granddaughter, is still alive." Kurono explained and Eri scoff.

"You mean the fire that **you** started." Eri pointed out and Kurono shrug his shoulders.

"Overhaul thought that the fire was a good way for your mother to come back to the Shie Hassaikai along with you." Kurono explained and Eri started to glare that the bird-masked man. "

"Your friend Overhaul is only interested in my Quirk. Mum told me her idea on why you attacked us on that night. Overhaul wants to use my Quirk to bring the Yazuku back to power." Eri said, causing Kurono to become silent.

_"Does the girl knows what exactly we're planning to do with her Quirk to bring about the Yuzuku's revival? Well, it was the Boss's daughter who told him that Eri's time Glyph can turn back the clock on any organic being in the first place. So I guess that she has some idea." _Kurono thought before speaking.

"Overhaul choose me to pick you up because he believes that I'm the right person for the job in case you decided to resist." Kurono said, earning him a raise eye-brow from Eri.

"What do you mean by that?" The white hair girl asked, preparing herself in case Kurono decided to make a sudden move.

"I'm talking about my Quirk." Kurono replied and suddenly something shot out from his head, just behind his mask.

Eri quickly moved her arm, that has the red glyph glowing on it, and battered the thing away.

_"A arrow?" _Eri thought confusedly, noting that the thing that hit her Glyph is a pale coloured arrow.

_"I shouldn't let it touch me. I don't want to find out what happens if it touches me. Judging from this guy's intention, it won't be anything deadly….hopefully." _Eri thought as she took a step back.

"Can you run away whilst trying to avoid my Quirk? It will be a hard task for you." Kurono said, causing Eri to smirk slightly.

"If you want a fight, then I can give it to you." Eri said before suddenly charge towards Kurono.

_"Fool. I can hit her before she can reach me." _The bird-masked man thought activating his Quirk again, sending a arrow towards the approaching white hair girl.

When the arrow was hit Eri, another Eri seemed to have sprung into existence from the targeted white hair girl.

"W-what!?" Kurono exclaimed in a shock tone of voice just as Eri come close to him before upper-cutting him on the chin.

"Geh!" Kurono grunted as he stumbled back slightly.

_"W-what just happened?! Did she just cloned herself? Overhaul didn't say anything about Eri being able to clone herself. But then again, the Boss's daughter didn't told him the full extent of Eri's Quirk." _Kurono thought as he regained his balance.

"So, regretting implying that you want a fight?" Eri asked whilst getting into a fighting stance.

"No." Kurono said before shooting another arrow at Eri. The white hair girl activate a black Glyph, causing the arrow to become stuck as it made contact with the black Glyph.

_"W-what?! why can't I retract my hair? What sort of Glyph is that? " _Kurono questioned in his head whilst gritting his teeth behind his mask.

"~Behind you~" Eri said from behind Kurono just as the black Glyph disappeared, letting the trapped arrow free.

Kurono turned around just in time to receive a kick to the stomach.

"Gah!" Kurono grunted as he stumbled back before noticing something.

_"What's up with the golden aura covering the girl? What aspect is she using now?" _Kurono thought before Eri moved which cause the bird-masked man's eyes to widened at the speed at which the white hair girl is going at.

Before Kurono can do anything, Eri land a few blows to the bird-masked man's stomach.

_"A s-speed Glyph? Can my Quirk work effectively against that?" _Kurono thought in his head as he move back.

Eri suddenly moved and appeared behind Kurono before kicking him, causing the bird-masked man to fall onto the ground.

"So, given up yet?" Eri asked as she looked down at Kurono.

"N-no. T-this c-capture must be a success…..for the gang." Kurono said, causing Eri to roll her eyes.

"That again? Mum told me that the Yazuku is a endangered race. Maybe it's time for you to-!" Eri began to say but got interrupted as a arrow pierce through Kurono's hood and this time, it managed to hit Eri.

_"W-what? My movement? It become slow…?" _The white hair girl thought, realizing that she seem to slow down.

"So, my Quirk is still effective even with that speed Glyph on." Kurono muttered as he got himself off the ground and approach the white hair girl whilst putting a hand in a pocket.

"By the way, I was lying about the whole "capturing you". I really just need to collect your blood." Kurono explained as he took out a slightly large syringe.

If Eri could make a expression of shock, she would have if her movements wouldn't have slowed down.

"Now, you will only feel a small prick…..but maybe feel limp at the end." Kurono said as he move away some of Eri's hair away and insert the tip of the syringe into her neck.

Eri could feel the blood leaving her body.

_"Please. Someone help me." _Eri thought, starting to become scared as her skin turned white, the same as her hair colour.

After a few seconds, Kurono removed the syringe from Eri's neck.

"There that should be enough to experiment on/GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice shouted, interrupt Kurono, causing the bird-masked man to turn his head just in time to receive a flaming fist to the mask.

"GAH!" Kurono exclaimed as he got sent flying.

_"Midoriya?" _Eri thought, recognizing the voice as she slowly hit the ground.

"Owch. That certainly hurt." Kurono muttered as he sat up, his mask having a dent in it.

"What did you do to Fenu?" A angry voice ask just as Kurono looked up to see who attacked him. The bird-masked man saw Izuku with angry expression on his face and his arm covered in flames.

"I just took some blood out Eri. I would suggest taken her to hospital, Midoriya. She lost a lot of blood." Kurono explained as he stood up slowly.

_"How does he know my name? Has he been spying on us?" _Izuku thought, glancing towards the syringe that has a red liquid in it.

"Well, I need to get going now." Kurono said as he picked up the syringe and made a dash towards the shadows.

"Wait-!" Izuku called but suddenly felt very tired.

_"Even with one part of my body being Taiyo mode, I still feel tired." _Izuku thought before making the flames disappear and turn his attention towards Eri.

"I get you to hospital okay." The dark green hair boy said before picking Eri bridal style.

"N….no. T….tak…e m….me h-home." Eri managed to say in a weak tone of voice, causing Izuku to gain a slight expression on his face before nodding his head.

* * *

**And there we have it. Izuku meeting All Might in his real form and Eri getting attacked by Kurono plus a small glimpse of the alternative form of Izuku's Quirk. Please review and until next time.**

**bajy: thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! ready for the next part of Eri getting attacked.**

Chapter 7

_"Let hope that Fenu's mother doesn't attack me." _Izuku thought nervously as he stood outside Eri's home, the white hair girl still in his arms.

Luckily, Izuku didn't bump into anyone whilst heading to Eri home, but that didn't mean that the dark green hair boy could relax, especially since the girl that he's carrying has lost a lot of blood.

"Well, here goes." Izuku muttered before managing to shift Eri, who has fallen unconscious, in his arms and ring the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Hebuki.

"Hello th-What happened to Eri!?" Hebuki exclaimed in a shock tone as she saw her daughter in Izuku's arms.

"Someone drained a lot of her blood." Izuku replied in a nervous tone of voice, fearing that Hebuki may act hostile towards him.

"Bring Eri into the lounge, quickly." Hebuki said before turning around and walking into the house.

Izuku let out a sight sigh of relief before entering Eri's house and headed towards the lounge. Once in the lounge, Izuku decided to place Eri on the couch before shuffling nervously, not sure what to do.

After a few seconds, Hebuki entered the lounge, carrying a glass of water. "Thank you." Hebuki said, just thinking about telling Izuku to place Eri on the couch.

The dark green hair boy watch as Hebuki managed to pour the water into Eri's mouth, who somehow managed to swallow the liquid.

"There. That will help Eri regain enough blood to become conscious again soon." Hebuki said before turning her attention onto Izuku.

"Now. What happened?" Hebuki asked, causing Izuku to gulp slightly at the look in the women's eyes.

"Well, I wasn't there for most of it, but someone was draining Fenu's blood out of her through a syringe." Izuku explained, causing Hebuki to frown.

"Who?" Hebuki asked, having an idea on who the culprit could be.

"A male wearing a white coat and a bird mask." Izuku replied, causing Hebuki to blink her eyes.

"A bird…..mask?" Hebuki said in confusion, not expecting that sort of answer.

"N-not a normal bird m-mask. One of those p-plauge masks that are shaped as bird faces." Izuku said, feeling slightly stupid for not saying that first.

"Ahhh. That makes sense." Hebuki said in a slight relieve tone of voice.

"…..You know who attacked Fenu?" Izuku asked, feeling confuse at Hebuki's behavior.

"…Well, I'm not sure if it was the same man, but probably someone who is friends with him." Hebuki replied, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side, becoming curious.

However, the dark green hair boy decided to stay silent, having a feeling that it's a personal topic.

"I'm Hebuki Fenu, Eri's mother. What's your name?" Hebuki introduce herself, causing Izuku to realize that they haven't introduce themselves yet.

"M-my name is Izuku M-Midoriya, nice to meet you." Izuku introduce himself, bowing slightly.

_"Hm. Such a well mannered boy." _Hebuki thought before realizing something.

"Eri talked a bit about you." Hebuki said, causing Izuku to gain a surprise expression on his face.

"R-really?!" The dark green hair boy asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"Yes. She's been telling me how you two been training together, even have the same interest in martial arts." Hebuki explained, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Y-yeah. She's been winning most of the matches we had." Izuku said in a slight sheepish tone of voice.

"Yes. Thank you for being such a gentleman to Eri." Hebuki said with a smile on her face.

The response cause a slight tick-mark to appear on that dark green hair boy's forehead.

_"Fenu's practically been cheating in those matches!" _Izuku exclaimed in his head before noticing that Hebuki is staring at with a slight frown.

"I-is there s-something wrong?" Izuku asked, starting to feel nervous again.

"…..Eri is right. You do have a sense of familiarity about you…." Hebuki muttered, causing Izuku to blink his eyes.

"Really? You too?" Izuku asked, causing Hebuki to slowly nod her head.

"Yes. I'm guessing that you felt something similar as well when you first met my daughter?" Hebuki asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Hmm. This is certainly strange. Oh well, at lest it's a something different from mine and Eri's hectic life." Hebuki said, causing a confuse expression to appear on Izuku's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked, feeling curious.

Hebuki took a deep breath.

"For a long time, me and Eri have been hiding from a man who wants his hand on Eri's Quirk. More specifically her time Glyph." Hebuki replied, causing Izuku to blink his eyes in confusion.

"I guess…that makes sense in a way since time multiplication is a never before seen Quirk." Izuku muttered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"For a while, me and Eri have been moving about and it was until two years ago that we started to live a normal life, hoping that that man wouldn't find us. But it looks like that idea died." Hebuki said before glancing towards Eri with a sad expression on her face.

_"Is that the reason why Fenu doesn't have many friends?" _Izuku wondered in his head, remembering what Eri said the first time they met.

"What about your husband?" Izuku asked, realizing that Hebuki hasn't mentioned anything about Eri's father.

"He…..was killed on the night that Eri was first attempted to be kidnapped by that man, a shot to the head." Hebuki replied in a sad tone of voice.

"R….right." Izuku said before noticing the time from the clock on the wall.

"I did to get going now. Mum will be very worried about me by now. I should have phone her earlier." Izuku explained, saying the last part to himself, slightly annoyed with himself.

"Right. Well, thank you for brining Eri home." Hebuki said before showing Izuku out of the house.

_"Now. Better prepare for more water for Eri." _Hebuki thought before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

It's been four days since Eri getting attacked and during that time, Izuku has been training on the beach.

_"It's quiet without Fenu." _Izuku thought as he pull a giant metal safe with the rope that he brought with him.

_"I know that she need to recover, but I do feel lonely…man this safe is heavy" _Izuku thought sadly before giving an almighty pull on the rope, shifting the safe across the sand.

_"Hmmm. I wonder how Mr Yagi is doing? I hope that he taking things easy with his health." _Izuku thought, remembering encountering the number one hero, unknowingly to him, two days ago.

Flashback (Start)

_"And there!" Izuku exclaimed as he finally place a giant truck tire on his pile, waiting for it to be picked up by Telan's friend. _

_"I think that will be enough for today." Izuku thought as he glance towards the slowly setting son. _

_"Ah. I thought I heard your voice, young Midoriya." a voice suddenly spoke, causing Izuku to jump. _

_"Gahhh!" The dark green hair boy exclaimed in surprise before spinning around to see who had spoken. _

_"M-Mr Yagi?!" Izuku said in shaky tone voice, surprise to see the thin, blond hair male. _

_"Yes it-Erk!" Toshinori began to say but was cut off as he started to cough up blood. _

_"Gah! Are you okay, Mr Yagi?!" Izuku exclaimed, starting to become shock. _

_"Y-yes. This happens at times. Y-you don't h-have to worry a-about me." Toshinori replied before wiping the blood of his face._

_ "If your sure….." Izuku said, not sure to believe Toshinori or not. _

_"Where's young Fenu? You two usually train together." Toshinori asked, glancing around to see if can see the white hair girl. _

_The question cause Izuku to freeze slightly. _

_"Fenu….got attacked two days ago, after our training." Izuku replied, causing Toshinori's blue eyes to widened._

_ "Is she all right?!" Toshinori asked, trying not to cough up blood again._

_"Fenu's resting now. Her attacker drained a lot of her blood through a syringed." Izuku replied, causing a slight relieve, yet confuse, expression to appear on Toshinori's face__._

_"Why were they after her blood…..?" Toshinori asked, tilting his head to the side._

_ "Fenu's mother told me that the group that the attacker is apart of wants their hands on Fenu's Quirk, probably want to experiment on it. I don't know the full details I'm afraid." Izuku explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head slightly. _

_"Oh well, at least young Fenu is all right and resting. Did you saw who the attacker looks like?" Toshinori ask, thinking that he may be of some assistance. "I didn't saw his face, but he was wearing a plague mask that covers the entirety of his face. You know, the masks that resembles a bird." Izuku explained, causing Toshinori to widened his eyes slightly. _

_"A plague mask? Where have I heard that before?" Toshinori wondered in his head. _

_"…..Mr Yagi?" Izuku asked, seeing how the true form of the number one hero was silent._

_ "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something, Haha." Toshinori replied before laughing nervously. _

_"Okay…." Izuku said in a slight confuse tone of voice._

Flashback (End)

_"Does Mr Yagi knows a group of people wearing plague masks?" _Izuku wondered, remembering Toshinori's silent behavior.

After a few seconds, the dark green hair boy shook his head slightly.

"Oh well. I should forget about it for now and focus on my training." Izuku muttered before preparing himself to pull on the rope again.

However, when the dark green hair boy gave an almighty pull on the rope, instead of feeling any resistance, Izuku fell forwards.

"Gahh!" Izuku exclaimed before crashing onto the ground.

_"Huh? What happened?!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head before picking himself up slightly and looked over his shoulder and saw that the metal safe that he was pull has now turned into dust.

"….What happened?" Izuku muttered, tilting his head, becoming totally confuse.

It was then that laughter erupted, causing Izuku to turn his head towards the source of the laughter. His eyes widened when he saw who was laughter.

"Oh man! That reaction was priceless!" Eri exclaimed, still laughing loudly.

"Fenu!?" izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice before standing up and ran towards the white hair girl.

"Fenu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Izuku asked once he approached Eri.

"What sort greeting was that, Midoriya? No "Hi" first?" Eri asked as the laughter died down, yet the white hair girl still have a smile on her face.

"S-sorry. I'm just concerned about your health, that's all." Izuku said in a sheepish tone of voice

"Heh. I can see that you could become a protective father in the future." Eri said with a smirk on her face.

"M-m-me!? A father!?" Izuku shouted with a shock expression on his face.

"Gzz. What's with you are the extreme reactions?" Eri asked as she snorted slightly.

"S-sorry." Izuku said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"All joking aside, I do still feel slightly weak, but nothing too serious. So I can still train." Eri explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"That's good to hear." Izuku said in a relieve tone of voice.

"So, still training as usual then?" Eri asked as she glance around.

"I was before you decided to destroy that safe I was pulling." Izuku replied, gesturing to the pile dust.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." Eri said, giggling slightly.

"Sure you were." Izuku said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

This cause Eri to stick her tongue out slightly before turning her attention towards the pile of dust and activate her Quirk, summoning a green Glyph.

Izuku watched Eri twisting her hand backwards, transforming the dust back into a safe.

"There! All neat and tidy for you to pull." Eri said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks….I guess." Izuku said, scratching the back of his head. It was then that the dark green hair boy remember something.

"By the way. Mr Yagi was here two days ago." Izuku said, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Eri's face.

"Really?" Eri asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes and he became worried when I told him about you getting attacked." Izuku explained, causing Eri to nod her head with a slight interested expression on her face.

_"That's good to hear that the number one hero was worried about me." _Eri thought, smiling slightly.

"Well, then. Back to training then." Eri said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Okay. But please don't over exert yourself." Izuku said in a worrying tone of voice.

This cause Eri to snort slightly.

"I promise….Daddy." Eri said before starting to head towards a pile of trash a few feet away.

"…Huh?" Izuku said as he tried to register what Eri just said.

"…WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME!?" Izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice which cause Eri to laugh in the distance.

* * *

Time has past and it's now only a week away until the UA's entrance exam.

_"Eh! Waking up early in the morning is seriously taking it's toll on me." _Eri thought as she approach the beach in a sleepy manner, the reason for this is because it's early in the morning.

_"Midoriya should be here all ready. He's always he before m-" _Eri began to thought but stop when she saw the state of the beach.

"…where's the trash? I was pretty sure that there was at least two more piles left…." Eri muttered in a stunned tone of voice before trying to locate the two giant piles of trash that were left to move.

"Did someone already moved them?" Eri wondered, frowning slightly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" A voice suddenly screamed, causing Eri to jump out of her sleepy state and snapped her head towards the source of the shouting and saw Izuku standing on top of one giant pile of trash, screaming his head off.

_"What does Midoriya think he is? King of the castle or something?" _Eri thought, yet having a smile on her face.

However, it was then that Izuku started to wobble before falling off the pile of trash.

"Midoriya!" Eri shouted before dashing towards the falling dark green hair boy.

Once the white hair girl got close, she summoned a white Glyph at an angle, which cause Izuku to be sent flying away from the pile of trash and landed right in front of Eri's feet.

"Owe….." Izuku groaned slightly, covering his eyes slightly from the rising morning sun.

"Morning, king of the castle." Eri said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Izuku said before removing his hand away from his eyes to see who has spoken.

"Oh! Morning, Fenu." Izuku greeted before sitting up.

"So, I see that you finally remove the trash from the beach." Eri noted, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah. Since there were only two left, I decided to have an early start to finish cleaning the beach. Mum was still in bed when I left." Izuku said with a sheepish chuckle.

"It's impressive that you cleaned this entire stretch of beach." Eri said as she glance around.

"Hey! I had help." Izuku interjected, causing Eri to nod her head slightly.

"That's true. But….." Eri began to say but crouching down to Izuku's height, causing the dark green hair to become confuse.

"Why didn't you wait for me then?" Eri said before pitching one of Izuku's cheeks, hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stap it, Eerii. Thwat hwrts!" Izuku said, his voice distorted due to his cheek being pulled.

This went on for a few minutes until Eri decided to release Izuku's cheeks.

"That should teach you a lesson." Eri said before standing up and pouted slightly.

_"Was she's serious?!" _Izuku exclaimed in his head, becoming stunned as he rub his sore cheek.

"I d-didn't had m-my cheeks p-pinched ever s-since my mum got w-worried when I got l-lost. That was when I was four years old" Izuku said, stuttering slightly due to still feeling pain.

This cause Eri to gain a slight surprise expression on her face.

_"…..Why do I have the feeling that I can see that scene happening clearly?" _Eri wondered in her head, imaging a younger Izuku getting his cheeks pinched.

"So, what now?" Izuku asked as he stood up.

"Well, I still need to do my training." Eri pointed out, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"That's true." Izuku muttered slightly and Eri was about to say something, but a idea formed in her head, causing the white hair girl to smirk slightly.

"By the way, Midoriya…." Eri began to ask, causing the dark green hair boy to gain a curious expression on his face.

"Did you saw something interesting when you were sitting?" Eri asked, causing a confuse expression to appear on Izuku's head.

"What do you…..mean…by…..that…" Izuku began to ask, but began to trail off as an idea of what Eri is referring to appeared in his head, which was helped since Eri is playing with her skirt slightly.

"N-No! I d-didn't saw a-anything!" Izuku exclaimed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Are your sure?" Eri asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Y-yes! A-anyway, you u-usually w-wear a bikini u-under y-your c-clothes when t-training." Izuku pointed out, his face becoming more red.

"Well, I was sleepy when I left my house this morning, so I may have forgotten to put a bikini under my clothes." Eri explained, leaning towards Izuku slightly.

"…..Good point…." Izuku said as nothing comes into his mind to counter Eri's point.

"Well, since we're alone..…..I don't mind giving you a small peak." Eri said before slowly raising her skirt.

This cause Izuku eye's widened to their fullest.

However, the dark green hair boy managed to regain his senses and quickly grab Eri's hands and stopping them.

"Awww, your such a spoil-spot. It was close to the good part as well." Eri said with a fake sad expression on her face, her skirt was almost at the point where a single movement upwards would have a cause a scene if people were around.

"Please stop, Fenu." Midoriya said as he gently move Eri's hands away from her skirt.

"Fine." Eri said as she place a hand on her waist.

"Should I move some stuff so that you can train with?" Izuku asked as he glance over his shoulder slightly.

However, the dark green hair boy receive no response.

"Fenu?" Izuku asked, becoming confuse as he turned his head back to Eri and saw that the white hair girl has a slight grin on her face.

"W-what's up with t-the grin?" Izuku asked, starting to feel scared for some reason.

"Do you remember me saying something to you on the first day that we met before I swam in the sea?" Eri asked causing Izuku to blink his eyes in confusion.

"I can't remember. It was so long ago after all…." Izuku replied as he started to frown in concentration.

"Here's a tip. It involves my semi-naked body." Eri said, causing Izuku to become more confuse.

"I don't see how that a tip….!" Izuku said before his eyes widened.

"Ah! I see that you remember now." Eri said as the grin appeared on her face.

"H-hang on m-miute. Y-you were actually s-serious about t-that?" Izuku asked, starting to back away, becoming scared.

"Yep!" Came Eri's response before the white hair girl pounce onto the dark green hair boy.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he tried to get Eri's hands away from his shirt.

"Stop fighting, Midoriya. You have no chance of defeating me." Eri explained as she summoned two black Glyphs to the sides of Izuku.

Releasing Izuku's shirt, making the dark green hair boy relieve slightly, Eri grabbed the boy's hands and thrust them up until they touch the black Glyphs.

"F-Fenu!" Izuku shouted as he tried to pull his arms free away from the black Glyphs.

"Hehehe." Eri giggled slightly before reaching for Izuku's shirt again and successfully lifted it.

The white hair girl's eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

Normally, Eri isn't interested the body of males. But for some reason, seeing Izuku having a six pack turned her on for some reason.

Being more daring, Eri decided to completely remove Izuku's shirt.

"H-hey! Don't d-do t-that!" Izuku exclaimed, still trying to get his arms free.

However, his hands stay firm against the black Glyphs.

When Eri removed Izuku's shirt, she stood back and examine the dark green hair boy's shirtless body, drinking in the details.

"….Fenu….are you okay…..?" Izuku feeling tense as Eri kept on staring at his body, before realizing that the black Glyphs have somehow disappeared.

"….Y-yeah. I'm fine." Eri replied, her cheeks having a tint of red to them.

"…Are you done staring at my body or…" Izuku said, starting to feel embarrass.

"Huh…..Oh y-yeah! I'm d-done!" Eri said before handing Izuku his shirt back who the dark green hair boy quickly put it back on.

_"I wonder how it would feels like being hug by those arm?" _Eri thought, thinking about Izuku's arms with their broad shoulders.

The white hair girl shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Right! Shall we get my training under way?" Eri said before turning around and walking to the pile of trash.

"…Is Fenu feeling embarrass?" Izuku muttered as he watch Eri's back.

After a few seconds of being silent, Izuku started to move, heading towards the trash pile as well.

* * *

".…What are you doing out here, Midoriya?" Ren asked, giving the dark green hair boy a questioning look.

Today is the day of the UA entrance exam and currently, Kine, Gravie and Ren spotted Izuku standing outside the gates of UA.

"I….Er….just calming my nerves." Izuku replied, hoping that will be a good excuse.

The answer cause his three fellow classmates to glance at each other.

"You don't look like your nerves are calming down." Gravie pointed out and Izuku sweated slightly.

"Hey. You know how nervous I get." Izuku explained raising his arms in defense.

"Are you perhaps….waiting for someone?" Kine asked, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Izuku's face.

"Huh? What gives you that idea?" Izuku asked just as smirk appeared on Kine's face.

"Well. There have been a rumor spreading around that involves you having a training partner." Kine replied, causing Izuku's eyes to widened.

"How come I didn't here these rumors?" Izuku asked, feeling confuse. "

…..You kept on muttering. That's how the rumor started in the first place." Ren pointed out, causing Izuku's mouth to open slightly.

"Oh." The dark green hair boy said, slightly stunned.

"So I'm guessing that the rumor is true then?" Kine asked, causing Izuku to take deep breath before nodding his head.

"Yes. I'm meeting my training p-partner." Izuku replied, causing a slight grin to appear on Kine's face.

"Care to give us some details about this training partner of yours?" Kine asked, becoming interested.

"Er…well, they have the same interest of martial arts as me." Izuku replied, not sure how much he can hold up.

"What about a name and what they look like. Is it someone we know?" Kine asked, starting to feel excited.

This cause Izuku to start sweating until Gravie grabbed hold of Kine's shirt and started to drag him away, which is kind of difficult due to Kine's Quirk. "H-hey! Let go off me!" Kine shouted as he continued to get dragged away.

"See you later, Midoriya!" Gravie called over his shoulder just as Ren nodded his head in agreement.

Izuku watched the three of them leave before releasing a deep sigh.

"Thank god they're away. They will start teasing me if they saw Eri." Izuku muttered whilst scratching the back of his head.

"What are you muttering about, Midoriya?" A voice suddenly asked, causing the dark green hair boy to jump.

"Gahhh!" Izuku exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in his direction.

"Hehehe. Feeling nervous then?" The voice asked just as Izuku turned his head to see who spoke.

"Morning, Fenu." Izuku greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Morning to you as well." Eri greeted before glancing towards the building of UA.

"…..Who were those three people that were speaking to you?" Eri asked before giving the dark green hair boy a questioning look.

"They're classmates of mine from the same school that I attend." Izuku explained, causing Eri to gain a slight interested expression on his face.

"That's interesting to know…..but I thought that you didn't have any friends?" Eri asked, causing Izuku to flinch slightly.

"…..I kind of choose to become distant from everyone else….." Izuku replied nervously. This cause Eri to gain a confuse expression on his face.

"Why would you do that?" Eri asked in a confuse tone of voice. This cause Izuku to become nervous.

"Er….well…." Izuku began to reply, but nothing would come into his head.

"Let get inside, shall we?" Eri asked, deciding to not to interrogate the dark green hair boy any further.

"Yes." Izuku replied, feeling relieved and the two of them started to walk.

"Let start a new chapter of our lives." Izuku said, causing Eri to laugh slightly.

"That's such a cheesy line, Midoriya." Eri said with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah sorry about th-" Izuku began to reply but it was at that moment that the dark green hair boy tripped.

_"Well, I'm going to die. Enjoy your time at UA without me, Fenu." _Izuku thought as he prepared to the feel the ground on his face.

"Midoriya!" Eri exclaimed before summoning a white Glyph beneath him, knowing that the push force will put the dark green hair boy back onto his feet.

However, the white hair girl wasn't expecting Izuku to be sent ten feet into the air.

"Huh?" Eri said in totally confusion as she look up and watch Izuku frail about in the air.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that you activated your Quirk as well." A female voice spoke, causing Eri to look down to see a girl with short brown hair and matching eyes.

"….Was that your doing?" Eri asked, referring to the floating Izuku, who seemed to be floating higher.

"Yes. My Quirk allows me to negate the gravity of anything I touch." The brown hair girl replied before pressing her finger tips together, causing Izuku to start falling.

"Ofh!" Izuku grunted as he hit the ground.

".…Why didn't you catch him?" The brown hair girl asked, giving Eri a questioning look.

"…..Was I suppose to?" Eri asked back in a slight stun tone of voice.

"Yes! What sort of friend are you if you didn't catch him?" The brown hair girl asked in a slight high pitch tone of voice.

"…Whoops." Eri said with a slight sheepish smile on her face.

"What sort response is that!?" Izuku asked, now on his feet.

"…..A bad one." Eri replied, causing Izuku and the brown hair girl to sweat-drop.

Izuku coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

"Anyway. My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is my friend, Eri Fenu." Izuku introduce himself and Eri.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you two." The now named Ochako introduce herself with a bright smile on her face.

_"C-cute!" _Izuku thought, starting to blush slightly.

Eri frowned as she notice the blush.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red?" Ochako asked, leaning forward slightly with a slight questioning expression on her face.

"Y-yes. I'm o-okay!" Izuku replied in a high pitch tone of voice. Ochako started to frown as she stared at the dark green hair boy for a few seconds before straightening up.

"If you say so. Having a fever is probably the worse thing you should have on the day of the entrance exam as well as tripping, it will bring bad omens." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

Eri scoffed slightly.

"I don't believe on those sort of things." The white hair girl said, causing Ochako to pout sadly.

"Move out of the way, Extras!" A male voice shouted, causing the three of them to turn their heads to see Katsuki Bakugo heading in their direction.

Izuku and Ochako quickly moved out of the way, but Eri stayed where she is.

"And a hello to you as well, Bakago." Eri said with a slight smirk on her face.

This cause the Explosion Quirk user to blink his eyes slightly before seeing properly the person spoke.

"Oh. It's you, Whitey." Katsuki said in a irritated tone of voice.

"Well, Bakago. Ready for the exam?" Eri asked, not phased by Katsuki's tone of voice.

_"She's tough!" _Both Izuku and Ochako exclaim in their heads at the same time, the both of them being scared of the Explosion Quirk user.

"Tch. Of course I am, I'm the next number one hero after all. Move out of the way before I kill you." Katsuki said in a threatening tone of voice.

"Sure." Eri said before stepping to the side.

Katsuki didn't say anything as he started to walk, but gave Eri a glare.

"…Friend of yours?" Ochako guessed, even though the answer is obvious.

"Of course not. He's an ass who attends the same school as me." Eri replied and started to laugh at the shock expressions on both Ochako's and Izuku's faces.

"Did you actually call him that?" Ochako asked, not believing what she jut heard coming out of Eri's mouth.

"You heard me clearly. Katsuki Bakugo is a extremely nasty person. You better not getting in his way, unless you want to get blasted to pieces." Eri said, her tone becoming slightly serious and the other two gained confuse expressions on their faces.

"His Quirk is called Explosion. A pretty basic Quirk that allows him to produce explosions from his palms, more specifically, his sweat." Eri explained, causing Ochako to gain a disgusted expression on her face. "

Produced from his sweat? That's disgusting!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Eri to giggle.

"Need to remember to write that Quirk later. Need to remember to write that Quirk later." Izuku started to mutter, feeling excited about learning a new Quirk.

Ochako stared at Izuku with a blank expression on her face before glancing towards Eri.

"He does that a lot." Eri said simply, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"Should we…..get going? The exam will likely be starting soon." Ochako pointed out, causing Izuku to snap out of his muttering.

"Yes! Let's get going." Izuku said before starting to walk in the same direction that Katsuki Bakugo went a few minutes ago.

Eri and Ochako glance at each other before following Izuku.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Practical portion of UA's entrance exam." Spoke a man with black hair, matching eyes and wearing mostly black as well.

Around his neck is a greyish scarf and laying next to his feet is a yellow sleeping bag.

Everyone in the giant lecture-like hall sweat-drop slightly at the bored tone of voice that the man used.

"I know that the teachers here a Pro-heroes, but **who** is here? I thought that President Mic will likely be explaining the practical exam." Eri asked in a whispered tone of voice. She and Izuku are luckily sitting next to each other whilst Ochako is somewhere else.

"….he's the Pro-hero Eraser Head, whose Quirk allows he to nullify people's Quirks by looking at them" Izuku explained, causing Eri to gain a slight surprise expression on her face.

"A Pro-hero, **him?" **Eri asked, seeing how messy Eraser Head's appearance is.

"He's a underground hero so….I guess that he doesn't care about his appearance." Izuku replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Shut up you two." Katsuki hissed at Izuku and Eri, the two have the most unfortunate luck to be sitting next to him.

"For this practical, all of you will be divided into different areas where you will be fighting faux villains, each one having a different point values." Eraser Head explained, causing some students to glance down to a card that has a letter on it.

"It looks like we're in the same area, Midoriya." Eri said, seeing that her's and Izuku's cards both have the letter "B" written on it.

"Tch it looks like I can't kill you now, whitey." Katsuki said, seeing how his card shows the letter "D" on it just as the giant screen behind him lit up, showing four robots.

"The weakest of the three faux villains will have one point, the second strongest will have two points and the strongest of the three will have three points. Your main objective of the practical exam is destroy as many of these robots you can within ten minutes. Trying to attack other examinees will result in heavy punishment." Erasure Head explained in the same bored tone of voice.

"Hmm. So it just like a video game then." Eri noted before frown slightly.

"But why did he missed out the forth villain? did he forget it?" Eri asked glancing at the forth villain that is shown at the bottom of the screen.

"I don't think he forgot it, although I wouldn't pass it if he did since he looks sleepy and need a long sleep. I'm guessing that there's some special conditions surrounding the forth villain." Izuku replied with a frown on his face.

"That maybe true." Eri said, nodding her head slightly.

"May I ask a question?" A voice suddenly asked and a male with dark blue hair and wearing glasses stood up. "Yes, examinee 777771?" Eraser Head asked, hoping that it's a rational question.

"You spoke of three faux villains, but there are four faux villains shown. This is a inexcusable mistake for the top hero school." The dark blue hair male said before turning his attention towards Izuku and Eri.

"And you two! Your mutterings is a distraction. If think you think that this fun and games to you, then I suggest that you leave." the dark blue hair boy said, glaring at the two. Both Izuku and Eri flinched slightly and the dark green hair boy sank into his seat.

"…..Is that all?" Eraser Head asked, staring at the dark blue hair boy.

"Yes, sir." The dark blue hair replied, turning his head back onto Eraser Head.

"Then get out." Eraser Head said in a sharp tone of voice, causing everyone to flinch.

"Huh? But I just/Did you really think I purposely missed out the fourth faux villain? Did it occurred to you that there will be a difference between the forth faux villain and the other three? At least those two are rational enough to consider the option." Eraser Head said, glancing towards Izuku and Eri, who both gulped.

"However, I wouldn't call those conditions "special"." Eraser Head said, causing everyone to become confuse, the dark blue hair boy has returned to his sit.

"The forth villain is more than a obstacle rather than being part of the exam's objective. It's worth zero points and if anyone tried to engage in combat with it…they will lose **all **of their villain points." Eraser Head said in a serious tone of voice, causing all the examinees to become scared.

"You can leave now. Head outside and go the bus that has the same letter as your card. Good luck everyone." Eraser Head said before picking up his yellow sleeping bag and walked out of the lecture hall.

* * *

**And there we have it, the next chapter will so the full entrance exam and I hope everyone likes the change of Aizawa being the one to do the debriefing instead of President Mic. Please review and until next time.**

**bajy: Thank you.**

**AutumnxIIIRain: 1) I guess that does sound kind of strange...**

** 2) There's that yes but she has been focusing on protecting Eri and herself from Overhaul that she forgot about Izuku.**

** 3) I haven't watched Black Clover, so I'm sorry that I can't answer your question. **


	8. Chapter 8

**"Hello everyone! Ready for the entrance exam?**

Chapter 8

"Wow. The school does know how to make their exams realistic." Eri commented as she, Izuku and other examinees stood outside a fake city.

"Y-yeah. They sure do…." Izuku responded in a slight stunned tone of voice.

"So, got any plans in your head?" Eri asked, turning her head to look at the dark green hair boy.

"Well….I think it's best if we go our separate ways." Izuku replied, causing Eri to widen her eyes slightly.

"W-why?…..are you dumping me?" Eri asked, starting to feel sad.

"…Huh?" Izuku said, starting to become confuse.

"Does our friendship means nothing to you?" Eri asked, starting to gain a sad expression on her face. Izuku's eyes widened when he realized what he what he implying.

"I-I didn't m-mean f-forever! I was s-saying w-we should do the e-exam s-separately!" Izuku exclaimed, trying to cheer Eri up. "

You're a jerk, Midoriya." A voice said, causing Izuku to turn his head to the side to see Ochako with a frown on her face.

"Uraraka. This isn't what it looks like! I was trying to explain to Fenu that we should do the exam separately…but I kind of phrased it wrongly." Izuku replied in a frantic tone of voice, which cause Ochako's frown to deepen slightly.

It was then that Eri started to laugh.

"Huh?" Izuku said, becoming confuse at Eri's sudden change of behavior.

"I'm just messing with Izuku. I knew what you meant." Eri replied, still laughing.

"Even though your prank cause me to be called a jerk." Izuku muttered before turning his head back to Ochako.

"Well…..I kind of thought that Fenu was making fun of you…..and I kind of played along." Ochako said with a slight sheepish smile on her face.

"H-how!?" Izuku asked with a shock expression on her face.

"Call it a female thing." Ochako replied before giggling slightly and Izuku slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Hey!" A voice called, causing the three of them to turn their heads to see the same dark blue hair teen approaching them.

"Everyone here is trying to concentrate and your banter is distracting them. I would suggest if you remain quiet for the rest of the exam or leave." The teen said, glaring at the three of them.

This cause Izuku and Ochako to gain apologetic expressions on their faces as they glance at the other examinees who are looking at them.

"And what about you?" Eri asked bluntly, causing a shock expression to appear on the dark blue hair teen's face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" He spluttered, not expecting that sort of response.

"Well, you where the one who decided to interrupt the briefing to point out a "mistake", rather than wait to let Eraser Head explain about the fourth faux villain, claiming that UA, the top school in Japan, made a blunder. If you want to become a hero, you need to be patient. So if you can't do that, then you should be the one leaving, like what Eraser Head suggested to you." Eri explained with a slight evil smirk on her face.

This cause the dark blue hair teen to go into a fit of spluttering.

"Fenu….maybe you shouldn't have done th-." Ochako began to say but was interrupted as the gates to the fake city opened.

"Huh!/Wha!" Ochako and Eri exclaimed in a surprise at the same time when Izuku suddenly grabbed their arms and pulled them toward the open gate.

"What is that idiot thinking? The countdown hasn't started yet." One of the examinees asked before snickering slightly.

**"What are waiting for? The exam already started. That boy in area B seemed rational enough to behavior that this is an actual villain attack." **The voice of Earser Head said through different speakers, causing the rest of the examinees to blink their eyes in confusion before quickly rushing towards their respective exam areas.

"C-couldn't you warned us before grabbing our arms?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to gain a sheepish smile on his face.

"S-sorry. I just thought that since the school is treating this as an actual villain attack, the examines should as well." Izuku explained a sheepish tone of voice.

"I guess that makes sense." Eri said with a thoughtful expression on her face before shaking her head.

"Anyway. We should split up and start getting points." Eri said, causing the other two to nod their heads before starting to head in different directions.

"See you after the exam then!" Ochako called over shoulder before turning her head back around just in time to see a two-pointer in front of her.

"Gah!" Ochako exclaimed as she quickly duck to avoid getting hit by one of the robot's arms before pressing all five of finger tips on the two-pointer.

The robot suddenly started to raise into the air.

After a few seconds, Ochako decide to press her fingers together and the two-pointer crashed onto the ground, becoming completely destroyed.

_"Should I use my Quirk on my body?" _Ochako thought as she frown slightly, thinking that it will be a quicker way to move around the fake city.

_"…..No. The effect will wear off the minute I bring the faux villains back to earth." _Ochako thought, as she glance over her shoulder to see the other examinees entering the exam site.

_"Better move and collect more points." _Ochako thought before turning a corner…..and running straight into another two-pointer and three-pointer this time.

Ochako froze whilst gaining a shock expression on her face just as the two faux villain notice her presence.

**"Target locked on. Prepare for death." **The three-pointer said as it's and the two-pointer's one eye started to glow.

Snapping out her stunned state, Ochako quickly moved forwards and just in time to avoid getting hit by two lasers.

The brown hair girl touched the faux villains and watched them floating into the air for a few seconds before pressing her finger tips together like last time.

"Release." Ochako muttered and watch as the two faux villains crash onto the ground.

_"Midoriya was right about how the teachers want to make this as real as possible." _Ochako thought as she glance back at the spot when the faux villain's lasers hit the ground.

"I don't want to know how hurt anyone will get if they got it by those lasers." Ochako muttered, shivered slightly.

_"But for now. Collect more points." _Ochako thought, gaining a determined expression on her face before starting to move.

With Eri, the white hair girl has found herself ambushed by at least a dozen robots.

_"The exam only started and I already have my hands full." _Eri thought as she used a combination of her white and black Glyphs to jump around the area, avoiding the lasers that the faux villains are firing at her.

_"Oh well. At least I can get points quickly." _Eri thought, seeing that the groups of robots consists of all three types of faux villains.

The white hair girl created a black Glyph to avoid getting hit by a two-pointer's laser before creating a white Glyph underneath her, sending her flying into the air before creating another white Glyph to prevent herself from going to high into the sky.

Eri is now above the same faux villain that attacked her.

Eri then activate the Glyph's push effect, sending her flying straight down onto the two-pointer.

"Take this!" Eri exclaimed as she summoned a red Glyph in front of her fist and punched the robot, destroying it.

However, the white hair girl didn't have any time to relax as the still alive faux villains fired their lasers at her.

When the lasers hit Eri, she seemingly disappear.

_"Heh. Got you confuse, didn't I?" _Eri thought as she hid beneath the wreckage of the destroyed two-pointer whilst the other robots looked around confusedly.

_"Now to finish you guys off." _Eri thought before creating multiple white Glyphs, causing the faux villains to become on guard.

Eri bounced off the white Glyph that she was laying on before hitting another white Glyph and then bounced of that onto another white Glyph.

Before long, Eri is bouncing all over the place and the faux villains failed to try and follow her movements.

"Time to say goodnight." Eri muttered before angling the white Glyphs so that they are facing the faux villains and then started to attack them.

Before long, all of the remaining robot are destroyed.

_"Now. I should get moving and find more faux villains to destroy." _Eri thought and was about to move when a thought entered her head.

"How will I find more faux villains and collect more points quickly. The other examines will be destroying them and we don't know how many faux villains there are for each exam area. This was a lucky find for me." Eri muttered, gaining a frown on her face whilst staring at the faux villains that she destroyed.

After a minute of thinking, a smirk appeared on the white hair girl's as an idea formed in her head.

With Izuku, the dark green hair boy has has been collecting points at an easy pace, however, most of the times he seemed to helping other examines out, saving them from faux villains that decided to sneak up upon them or saving them from pieces of falling buildings that got destroyed from the faux villain's laser.

_"Where should I head next? I think moving to the center of the fake city will be a bad idea, since it seems that a majority of the examines are there due to the large numbers faux villains situated there." _Izuku thought with a deep thinking expression on his face.

"Plus there's the zero pointer to look out for. I certainly need to look out for that and avoid it." Izuku muttered, shivering slightly as he remember Eraser Head's advice.

"Better keep moving and luckily bump into any faux villains." Izuku muttered as he started to sprint.

However, he only took a few steps when he spotted a group of faux villains surrounding a blond hair examinee whose Quirk seemed to cause him to grow a very thick tail with a bushy tail.

"He looks like he need help." Izuku muttered before changing directions and head towards the group of faux villains, his hand starting to become covered in the dark blue light which then changed into a shape of a blade.

"AAAAAH!" Izuku shouted as he jumped into the air and swing his arm at the closes faux villain, who seemed to be close to attacking the blond hair examinee from behind, sending it's head clean off it's body.

Izuku's shout caused the blond hair examinee to spin around with a shock expression on his face. "

Where did you come from?!" The blond hair examinee exclaimed, surprise at Izuku's appearance.

"Just someone who was passing by. The names Izuku Midioriya by the way." Izuku introduce himself with a slight smile on his face.

"My name is Mashirao Ojiro. Nice to met you, Midoriya." The now named Mashirao introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you as well." Izuku said before focusing his attention on the faux villains surrounding the two of them, his expression changing into a serious expression.

"You certainly landed yourself into a trap." Izuku commented as his other hand started to get covered in the dark blue light which took the shape as the blade on Izuku's already Quirk covered hand.

This cause Mashirao to take a deep sigh.

"Don't tell me about it. I just ran into them." Mashirao explained in a slightly tired tone of voice.

"Anyway. You got help now." Izuku said, causing Mashirao to nod his head, gaining a small smirk on his face.

"True. Let get some points shall we?" Mashiroa asked, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head before the two of them started to attack the faux villains.

* * *

"Well we certainly have a talented crop of potential students this year." Spoke a creature, that is a mixture of a mouse/dog/bear, to a room full of teachers that are watching multiple screens which showed different areas of all exam sites.

"Unfortunately, not everyone can be accepted." A women, wearing a dominatrix styled outfit that has handcuffs attached to her wrists and a mask, commented, causing the teachers to nod their heads in agreement.

"For those we do get accepted, we need to change their behavior slightly." Spoke a male who is wearing a brown trench-coat along with a skull-like mask.

Unknowing to the examinees, the teachers of UA were monitoring them during the practical exam debriefing and they saw how the dark blue hair boy pointing out the forth faux villain and claiming that UA made an error.

This cause the teachers to take note that a hero should have a flexible mind and not take things as the look at first glance.

"You know, I'm kind of worried about that particular examinee." Toshinori spoke, pointing to a screen which showed Katsuki Bakugo destroying any and all robots that came close to him, disregarding anyone's safety who came close to him.

"Agreed. That's someone who need to be looked out for." A man, wearing mostly red with some white, commented as he and the rest of the other teachers noted how scary Katsuki Bakugo looked with that evil smirk he has on his face.

"By the way. I know that the aim of the practical exam is to collect as many points as possible within ten minutes, but is this allowed?" A man, who has sharp claws for fingers and wearing a giant helmet, asked pointing to another screen which showed Eri.

All the teachers watched as the white hair girl destroy the pack of faux villains, the same ones that ambushed her, before summoning a green Glyph and seemingly repair the destroyed robots and repeated the process of destroying them.

"Well, that girl is still collecting points, so I guess it's okay. Hmm, such a strange Quirk that girl has. It seemed to have multi-purposes." The animal-like teacher spoke with a curious expression on his face.

"I met that girl a while back and shown that she has the ability of hindsight and foresight." Toshinori said, causing all the teachers to gain slight shock expressions on their faces.

"Are you saying that she can control time, All Might?" The animal-like teacher asked, realizing that the girl reversing the time of the robots to the point before getting destroyed, glancing at the true form of the number one hero.

"Well, she did say that controlling time is one aspect of her Quirk, Principle Nezu." Toshinoro replied, causing the now known Principle of UA to gain a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmmm. That is a useful Quirk. It will be a shame if she would have failed the exam." Nezu muttered, thinking of the possibilities that Eri can do with her Quirk.

"She can use it to restore all the damage that the past students have done to this school and the we can have a decent wage." The same women wearing the dominatrix costume muttered, causing some of the teachers to nod their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of damage…" Principle Nezu began to say in a slight high pitch tone of voice, causing the women to jump in surprise, not expecting the mammal principle to hear her.

"Why don't you release the Zero-pointers now, Power Loader. Its at the stage of the exams now." Principle Nezu said, causing the man wearing the giant helmet to nod his head before turning his attention towards a panel that has different buttons that he press.

* * *

In all the exam areas, the ground suddenly started to shake.

_"W-what's going on!?"_ Eri exclaimed in her head, not expecting this to happen.

_"Need to get to higher ground." _Eri thought as she created a series of red Glyphs and used them as stepping stones to get onto the top of a building, leaving the destroyed group of Faux villains behind.

When the white hair girl reached the top of the building, she started to look around.

However, Eri only had to search for about two seconds before seeing what's causing the ground to shake.

_"IS THAT THE ZERO-POINTER?! ITS MASSIVE!" _Eri shouted in her head, gaining a shock expression on her face as she stared at the Zero-pointer which is the same size as the buildings in the fake city.

"It sure is more violent than the other faux villains." Eri noted, seeing that the zero-pointer is destroying everything left, right and center.

_"Eraser Head said that anyone who tried to engage in combat with thing will have their points dropped to zero. I don't see why anyone _**_should_**_ fight that faux villain when it acting like that." _Eri thought as she saw other examinees running away from the zero-pointer.

_"…Hm? What's that?" _Eri thought, seeing something laying on the ground, in the path of the giant faux villain.

It took the white hair girl a few seconds to realize that it was a person trapped under some falling rubble and a few more seconds to recognize that person.

_"Uraraka!? W…why_ _is nobody helping her?" _Eri thought seeing that people are running past Ochako and not bothered to help her.

_"I need to help her."_ Eri thought before rushing to the side of the building before creating a series of black Glyphs on the side of the building which she then used to run down the building.

When the white hair girl's feet touched the ground, a golden Glyph appeared beneath her.

With her speed increase, Eri started to dash towards the zero-pointer, hoping that the giant faux villain doesn't squish her flat first.

As Eri ran, she pass more examinnees who ignore her, thinking more of their own safety rather than others, expect for one who grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?! You heard what the teacher said about that faux villain." The same dark blue hair boy asked, causing Eri to gain a angry expression on her face.

"Don't tell me what to do, selfish wannabe-hero!" Eri said before ripping her arm away from the dark blue hair boy and continued to run towards the zero-pointer.

_"Selfish? What does she mean by that?" _The dark blue hair boy thought before looking at where the white hair girl his heading and spotted Ochako.

This cause his eyes to widened.

With the Zero Quirk user, Ochako grunted in pain as she tried get her already broken ankle free of the rubble.

_"Come on! I need to get out of here fast!" _Ochako exclaimed in her head, being aware that the zero-pointer is extremely close to her.

"Uraraka!" a voice shouted, causing Ochako to look up to see Eri running towards her.

"Fenu!? What are you doing here!?" Ochako asked, gaining a shock expression on her face as Eri approach her.

"I'm helping you. What do you think I'm doing." Eri replied as she knelt down and started to shift the rubble off Ochako.

"Why didn't you use your Quirk on the rubble? Can't you reach it?" Eri asked, becoming confuse despite what's approaching them.

"Yes. I can't reach it plus my ankle is bro-owch!" Ochako began to reply but stop as she wince in pain.

_"She needs medical attention as soon as possible. Why I am the only one helping?" _Eri thought as she glance towards the entrance and saw the other examinees just standing there.

_"Selfish. The whole lot of them…apart from Midoriya. Where is he anyway?" _Eri thought whilst becoming angry.

It was then that it got dark for some reason.

"F-fenu!" Ochako shouted in a fearful tone of voice.

This cause Eri to look up to see the zero-pointer's foot descending upon them.

Acting quickly, Eri created two giant red Glyphs above her and Ochako.

The giant faux villain's foot stood on the red Glyphs and Eri gritted her teeth and she felt the weight of the zero-pointer above them.

"This…..thing…is…..heavy!" Eri said as she focus her energy on maintaining the two Glyphs.

"Why aren't the teachers shutting the zero-pointer down? Surely they have a switch off button for all of the zero-pointers." Ochako asked, causing Eri to widened her eyes, realizing that the Zero Gravity Quirk user is right.

* * *

The reason for why the teachers aren't switching the zero-pointer off is because for some reason….they couldn't.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Power Loader muttered as he repeatedly press a button that should power down the zero pointer in exam area B.

"…Did you checked that all the zero-pointers are fully functioning…?" Toshinori asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"I checked them a few days ago. Maybe a I overlooked something." Power Loader replied, feeling frustrated for such a simply mistake.

"All Might! Go to area B and rescue them." Principle Nezu said, starting to feel worried for the examinee's lives.

"Right!" Toshinori said as he began to turn around to run out of them.

"Hang on a minute." The skull-faced teacher said, stopping Toshinori.

"Is there something wrong, Ectoplasm?" Toshinori asked, not wanting to waste time.

"Whose that?" The now named Ectoplasm asked as he frown at a screen that shows Izuku Midoriya running towards something.

"He's a friend of the white hair girl." Toshinori replied, relaxing slightly.

"But what's he's running to? That's not the direction to the gate." The dominatrix styled women asked in a confuse tone of voice.

Power Loader moved the camera, having stopped pressing the switch off button since it didn't seemed to be working, and when the teachers saw what Izuku's running to, some on their eyes widened.

* * *

_"I need a plan! I need a plan! I need a plan!" _Izuku shouted in his head and he dash towards the giant faux villain, planning on rescuing Eri and Ochako.

After he and Mashiroa destroyed the pack of faux villains, they went their separate ways which only lasted a few minutes before the ground started to shake.

When the dark green hair boy saw what causing the ground to shake, he did what everyone else where doing, getting as far away from the zero-pointer as possible.

He tried to spot Eri or Ochako among the fleeing examinees but couldn't find them.

This cause Izuku to become worried at it was only when he looked at the giant faux villain's foot that he spotted Eri holding up the foot with Ochako on the ground next to her.

This immediately cause Izuku to start running towards the pair, hoping to save them….somehow.

_"Should I pull them out with the aid of my Quirk…? No, there's the risk that bones will be broken." _Izuku thought before discarding the idea as he got closer to the zero-pointer. Izuku started to grit his teeth when he reached a undesired conclusion.

_"The only way to save them…is to destroy the zero-pointer…..or at least knocking it off it's feet." _Izuku thought, knowing that attacking the zero-pointer will drop his points to nothing.

"I…..guess that I have no choice then." Izuku muttered before gaining a fiery aura around him, even his cyan coloured gym clothes changed colour into a golden red.

_"At least I can try Taiyo-mode fully at least once." _The dark green hair boy thought before sending out a burst of fire from his legs, causing him to be sent flying straight at the zero-pointer's face.

With Eri and Ochako, whilst the white hair girl continued to prevent the zero-pointer from crushing them, Ochako tried to touch the rubble in order to free herself before helping Eri by removing the gravity of the zero-pointer.

"Come on…almost there….." Ochako said through a strained expression on her face due to feeling pain going through her entire body. However, it was then that something caught her eye, causing the Zero Gravity Quirk user to look up to see Izuku running towards them.

"Midoriya!? what's he doing here?!" Ochako said in a shock tone of voice, causing Eri to take a quick look over her shoulder.

_"Is he going to rescue us?" _Eri thought, becoming relieved yet becoming confuse on how her friend with save them from getting crush to death.

It was then that the two trapped girls saw Izuku getting covered in a firey aura before jumping into the air.

"NO!" Ochako exclaimed, becoming shock as she knew what Izuku is planning.

"….NO! DON'T, MIDORIYA!" Eri shouted after a few seconds of silence to realize what Izuku is going to do.

"SUN EXPLOSION FIST!" Izuku shouted before punching the giant faux villain in the face with tears streaming out of his green eyes.

* * *

**And there we have it, Izuku attacking the zero-pointer with a fully form Taiyo mode. I hope that everyone get's to see a cameo appearance of Mashiroa. Please review and until next time.**

**Alrain: Well...I want to take a shot at a rare pairing...**


End file.
